Round and Round
by Amestri
Summary: Au début, tu te dis que rien n'a changé, que rien ne changera jamais et qu'il va juste falloir faire avec le temps que ça doit encore durer. Raté, mais ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que ça finalement.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimers : Kingdom Hearts et son univers fabuleux appartiennent au grand Tetsuya Nomura.

Rating : T

Pairing : TerraVen

A/N : Bonjour à tous ! N'ayant pas réussi à me faire légalement adopter par ma famille d'accueil à Osaka, je reviens dans notre beau pays afin de poster ce qui sera la première fic longue de toute ma courte existence, yeah o/ On verra bien où tout ça nous mènera mais en attendant, let's go !

Chapitre 1

C'était un mois d'août comme il y en avait déjà eu des centaine au Jardin Radieux. Presque rien ne bougeait dans la vaste cité en ce chaud début d'après-midi, celles et ceux qui avaient déjà profité de vacances pour la plupart bien méritées se terrant dans leurs fraîches maisons afin d'échapper à la chaleur suffocante qui régnait dans les rues.

Il y a cependant exception à chaque règle, et c'est ainsi que les quelques personnes regardant à la fenêtre au bon moment purent apercevoir une voiture remplie à ras-bords de cartons de toutes tailles passer en trombe sur l'asphalte brûlant.

« Putain mais quand est-ce qu'on arrive, j'étouffe moi ! »

Une voiture dont les trois passagers commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer. Le conducteur à cause des six heures qu'il venait de passer derrière son volant, l'adolescent assis à sa droite à cause de la chaleur, comme il venait d'élégamment le préciser, et le deuxième adolescent coincé derrière eux entre deux cartons de vaisselle à cause de ces deux facteurs cumulés.

« Encore cinq minutes, Vanitas, répondit malgré tout posément son père.

— Cinq minutes tu parles, tu as déjà dit ça il y un quart d'heure ! Dis plutôt que t'as absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où on est ! »

Xehanort appuya un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'était nécessaire sur la pédale de frein lorsqu'un feu rouge se présenta sur son chemin, et le blond assis derrière lui voyait bien que l'adulte faisait absolument tout pour garder son calme.

Ventus aurait sans doute ressenti de la sympathie pour son oncle si ce dernier n'était pas aussi infect avec lui depuis cinq longues années, mais pour le moment, l'adolescent préférait se concentrer lui aussi sur la sauvegarde de son calme apparent. Une énième dispute avec son cousin ne pourrait que finir en sa défaveur de toute façon.

« Là, tu vois, on est arrivés. C'est la maison au bout de la rue, à droite. »

Les deux adolescents se penchèrent en même temps dans la direction indiquée par Xehanort, et avisèrent à peu près au même moment une maison aux murs peint d'une lumineuse couleur beige et d'apparence assez grande, en tout cas bien plus que l'avait été l'appartement dans lequel tous les trois avaient vécu à Illusiopolis.

« Mouais, c'est pas mal, concéda mollement Vanitas, et Ventus sut à cette instant que le pire était passé. »

Xehanort devait également s'en être rendu compte, puisqu'il s'autorisa un bref ''sourire'' malsain dont il avait le secret et se gara tranquillement le long du trottoir sans rien ajouter.

Vanitas sauta hors de la voiture celle-ci à peine arrêtée et s'étira longuement, rapidement suivi par les deux autres.

« Bien, je vous rappelle que si tous les meubles sont déjà en place à l'intérieur, il reste encore tout ce qui n'est pas rentré dans le camion de déménagement à ranger, énonça calmement Xehanort en désignant la voiture encore pleine. »

Venus s'autorisa un léger soupir de découragement, largement couvert par le très poétique « fait chier ! » lancé par le brun. Connaissant les deux énergumènes avec qui il était obligé de partager sa vie, ça ne serait certainement pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là.

C'est pourtant sans se plaindre qu'il alla ouvrir le coffre et attrapa le premier carton qui lui tomba sous la main, avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers la porte d'entrée.

C'est seulement une fois à l'intérieur que l'adolescent s'intéressa enfin à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le côté du carton – ''cuisine'' – et commença une brève inspection des lieux.

Le vestibule donnait immédiatement sur un salon-salle à manger sur sa gauche, tandis que ce même salon possédait une ouverture permettant d'accéder à la pièce qu'il recherchait. Une fois son fardeau déposé, Ventus revint sur ses pas et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, curieux de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa nouvelle chambre.

Une fois à l'étage, quatre portes entrèrent dans son champ de vision – deux à sa droite, une à sa gauche et une au fond du couloir – et il décida que le plus simple serait encore de regarder maintenant.

La première porte sur sa droite l'amena dans une chambre que les meubles lui firent immédiatement identifier comme étant celle de son oncle, aussi ne s'attarda-t-il pas plus et essaya la seconde porte à droite.

Il tomba cette fois-ci sur la chambre de Vanitas, et referma la porte à peine celle-ci ouverte pour s'éviter de longues heures de peines inutiles.

La porte sur la gauche fut cette fois-ci la bonne, et Ventus prit le temps d'observer quelques instants la pièce dans laquelle il allait sans doute passer le plus clair de son temps durant au moins les deux prochaines années.

L'endroit était spacieux – bien plus que sa précédente chambre en tout cas – agencé de manière bien plus pratique et, surtout, ne donnait pas sur la façade de l'immeuble voisin remplis de personnes semblant prendre un malin plaisir à s'envoyer en l'air les rideaux grands ouverts. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il avait osé espérer.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Les cartons vont pas se vider tous seul je te signale !

— Je ne suis pas idiot Vanitas, J'arrive tout de suite. »

Le blond ignora royalement le reniflement dédaigneux que lui octroya l'autre et redescendit à sa suite dans l'entrée, où Xehanort lui tint un discours à peu près similaire avant de le laisser tranquille.

Tous se mirent ensuite au travail avec à peu près le même enthousiasme, mais dans l'ensemble, Ventus trouva que le tout s'était passé dans une relative sérénité. Certes il s'était fait reprendre sur la manière qu'il avait de ranger le mobilier une bonne vingtaine de fois au moins par son oncle, mais tout de même : seulement vingt réprimandes en l'espace de trois heures ! Un sacré exploit.

Lorsqu'enfin le dernier bibelot fut rangé à sa place et le dîner ''familial'' partagé par tous, Ventus put enfin se soustraire à la présence des deux autres et s'éclipser dans sa toute nouvelle chambre, là où l'attendaient encore deux cartons dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper.

_« Super, j'ai même encore droit à une demi-heure de rangement avant d'aller me coucher. Quel bâtard chanceux vraiment, _pensa-t-il avec ironie. »

Il se mit cependant immédiatement à la la tâche, tant pour ne pas avoir à le faire le lendemain que pour s'épargner une seule autre remarque. Il avait largement eut son cota aujourd'hui.

Le premier carton contenait principalement des livres, ainsi que tout son stock de stylos, crayons, cahiers et autres, qu'il rangea avec plus ou moins d'ordre sur son bureau. Les livres finirent pour leur part dans la bibliothèque, où ils furent rapidement rejoints par quelques objets que l'adolescent avait cru bon de conserver.

Le deuxième carton contenait quant à lui beaucoup moins de choses que le précédent, mais les nombreuses bandes de papier-bulles donnaient la parfaite illusion que celui-ci était plein à craquer.

Ventus déroula avec précaution les protections et sortit avec tout autant de délicatesse ce qu'elles contenaient, à savoir les seuls objets en sa possession qui avaient une réelle valeur à ses yeux.

Quelques souvenirs d'un voyage qu'il avait fait il y a très longtemps déjà sur les célèbres Îles du Destin, des objets vestiges des quelques bons souvenirs qu'il avait eu de sa vie à Illusiopolis et, surtout, un vieil album photo dont les pages, malgré tous les soins qu'il avait pu y apporter, avaient commencer à se corner.

L'album contenait principalement des photos de famille, de ce qu'il considérait comme sa vraie famille. Cette dernière avait malheureusement volé en éclat alors que le jeune Ventus était âgé d'à peine 12 ans, et ce avec la mort accidentelle de son père et, trois mois plus tard, la mort de sa mère.

L'adolescent avait depuis été confié au frère aîné de sa mère, qui à cause d'une vieille histoire entre lui et son géniteur semblait lui vouer une aversion sans faille qu'il ne manquait pas de lui rappeler au moins une fois par jour depuis cinq ans à présent.

Le quotidien de Ventus n'aurait cependant pas été aussi pénible si à l'attitude de Xehanort – qui l'ignorait au final avec ferveur quand il savait se faire discret – n'était pas venu s'ajouter l'acharnement de Vanitas.

Son cousin s'évertuait en effet à lui gâcher la vie de quelque manière que ce soit depuis que le blond avait emménagé chez eux, à commencer par avoir fait en sorte que plus aucun des élèves du collège n'approche Ventus de manière amicale sous peine de se prendre une sévère raclée à la fin des cours.

Une personne avait pourtant réussi à échapper à la sentence était resté aux côtés du blond jusqu'à la fin du collège et pendant leur année de Seconde, se moquant pas mal de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser. Décidément, Demyx serait sans doute la seule personne qui lui manquerait jamais dans cette horrible ville.

Ventus tâcha de ne pas trop y penser et alla cacher l'album à son endroit habituel, dans une boîte fermée à clé au fin fond de son armoire où l'autre con n'irait jamais le chercher. Du moins l'espérait-il de tout son cœur.

Une fois l'armoire refermée, le blond écrasa d'un pied les cartons désormais vides et les posa dans un coin de la pièce, n'ayant aucune envie de redescendre pour le moment.

C'est donc avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli que Ventus s'approcha enfin de son lit, s'apprêtant à engager un romantique tête à tête avec son matelas.

« Redescends abruti, c'est ton tour de faire la vaisselle ce soir ! »

_« Courage, dans deux semaines, c'est la rentrée. » _

oooOOOooo

Voilà voilà. C'est court je sais mais ne vous en faites pas, ça s'arrange nettement par la suite (: Bonne fin de journée à tous, et courage pour la rentrée aux moins chanceux d'entre nous !


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Ce fut la sonnerie stridente de son réveil qui tira Ventus des bras de Morphée ce matin-là. Le blond eut tôt fait d'arrêter cette machine du Diable d'un geste fort peu délicat, puis passa les trente secondes qui suivirent à se demander pourquoi il devait se lever à 7h du matin un mardi.

_« Ah oui c'est vrai, la rentrée des classes... »_

Cette simple pensée faillit renvoyer l'adolescent se terrer sous la couette, mais des coups secs portés à sa porte achevèrent définitivement de le réveiller.

« Dépêche-toi de descendre Ventus, je te rappelle que je ne t'emmène plus en cours cette année, l'appela Xehanort avant de s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille de la chambre. »

Ces paroles firent aussitôt bondir Ventus hors de son lit.

Mais oui bien sûr, enfin ! Pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait avec son oncle, lui et Vanitas ne fréquenteraient pas le même établissement scolaire, son cher cousin se rendant dans l'un des lycées privés de la ville tandis que lui devrait se contenter du lycée public de son quartier.

Il en aurait presque dansé de joie.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile ? demanda Vanitas d'un ton cassant une fois que le blond eut rejoint les deux autres pour le petit-déjeuner.

— Pour rien, pour rien du tout ! lui répondit Ventus d'un ton enjoué, ce qui porta l'agacement de son cousin à son comble. »

Il ne doutait pas que Vanitas avait très bien compris ce qui lui passait par la tête, et ça le mettait d'excellent humeur de savoir qu'il avait participé à rendre sa journée de rentrée un peu plus pénible.

« Arrêtez de vous chamailler et dépêchez-vous, je t'emmène d'ici une demi-heure, Vanitas, déclara Xehanort d'un ton sec avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son journal. »

Le brun poussa un profond soupir mais ne répondit rien, tandis que Ventus engloutit le reste de son bol de céréales en quatrième vitesse afin de pouvoir quitter la maison le plus vite possible. Après tout, marcher tranquillement dans les rues paisibles du Jardin Radieux serait toujours plus agréable que de devoir encore supporter l'atmosphère somme toute pas franchement agréable qui caractérisait si bien ses matinées ici.

C'est donc un court quart d'heure plus tard que le blond ressortit de sa chambre lavé, habillé et son sac de cours sur le dos, et qu'il se glissa à pas de loup jusque dans l'entrée où il enfila ses chaussures le plus vite possible.

Une fois tout ceci accompli, Ventus ouvrit la porte d'entrée et lança un sonore « Je m'en vais, à ce soir ! », puis détala avant que Xehanort ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Il parcourut encore deux rues au pas de course avant de ralentir son allure, jusqu'à adopter une démarche tranquille qu'il conserva le reste du trajet qu'il lui restait à parcourir.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour rallier l'endroit où il allait rester enfermé les neufs mois à venir, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'établissement fraîchement repeint de blanc et déjà rempli adolescents bavardant et riant lui fit une bien meilleure impression que le lycée gris et froid dans lequel il avait du passer l'année précédente.

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit ensuite qu'il lui restait cinq minutes pour se trouver devant sa salle de classe afin d'être accueilli par son professeur principal avec les autres élèves, aussi s'engouffra-t-il sans plus attendre dans le bâtiment à la recherche de la classe de Première L.

Oui, L. Une raison de plus pour son oncle de le mépriser, mais passons. La salle 113 donc, s'il avait bien lu la liste placardée à l'entrée de l'établissement.

La salle ne fut à son grand soulagement pas trop difficile à trouver, et c'est même avec deux minutes d'avance que Ventus se retrouva à attendre entouré d'une vingtaine d'autres personnes de son âge. La plupart avait l'air de bien se connaître et discutait avec animation des vacances qui venaient de se terminer, et le blond passa le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à attendre et à écouter d'une oreille distraite parler de plages, de montagnes et de pays à l'air tous plus fabuleux les uns que les autres.

Bah, avoir passé son été au milieu des cartons ne l'avait pas non plus tué.

C'est au moment précis où il se fit cette réflexion que la cloche retentit dans tout le couloir, et qu'il vit un homme à la longue chevelure blonde et flanqué d'une blouse blanche marcher d'un pas vif dans leur direction. Monsieur Even Fowler, à n'en point douter.

« Un peu de silence je vous prie, vous n'êtes pas des animaux à ce que je sache ! s'exclama l'adulte une fois au niveau de ses élèves. »

Si son intervention avait contribué à faire baisser le volume sonore, une certaine agitation était toujours présente dans l'air. Le professeur Fowler ne sembla pourtant pas trop s'en formaliser et ouvrit la salle sans faire d'autre commentaire.

Le flot d'élèves s'engouffra aussitôt dans la salle, les plus rapides se ruant sans attendre sur les places qu'ils convoitaient.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit quelque chose, jeunes gens ! Tous debout devant le tableau, c'est moi qui vais vous placer. Et inutile d'espérer vous retrouver à côté de Monsieur Dyster, Monsieur Carter. J'ai déjà assez donné de ma patience l'année dernière, déclara sèchement l'enseignant en s'adressant à un rouquin aux yeux verts flamboyant. »

Ventus l'entendit distinctement lâcher un « fait chier ! » de courtoisie à leur professeur principal, qui lui fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et le regarda se séparer à contre-coeur d'un garçon aux longs cheveux bleus.

« Bien, maintenant ce petit détail réglé, je vais pouvoir procéder comme je l'entends. »

Even sortit alors le trombinoscope de la classe et commença à y piocher des noms au hasard, indiquant en même temps aux élèves désignés où est-ce qu'il étaient censés s'asseoir.

Lorsque Ventus fut enfin appelé, ce fut pour être placé au deuxième rang en partant du tableau, un peu trop proche du bureau professoral à son goût mais il tâcha de relativiser : il aurait pu se retrouver encore un rang devant.

Le blond en était encore à ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit soudain la chaise sur sa gauche racler le sol et quelqu'un s'y affaler en poussant un profond soupir de dépit.

« 'Tain, l'a vraiment décidé de bien commencer l'année le vieux, marmonna le roux de tout à l'heure, avant d'enfoncer son visage dans ses bras croisés et de s'affaler sur la table. »

Pendant environ dix secondes de flottement, Ventus se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose ou bien laisser son nouveau voisin de classe tranquille, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne décide pour lui en se redressant brutalement et en s'exclamant d'un ton joyeux :

« Enfin bref, la vie continue ! Ah au fait moi c'est Lea, Lea Carter ! Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Ventus fixa deux secondes la main qui lui était tendue avant de fermement ma serrer et de répondre :

« Ventus, Ventus Strife.

— Ok Ventus, on dirait bien qu'on est partis pour passer un bon bout de l'année ensemble !

— On dirait, oui, répondit le blond en souriant. »

Décidément, ce Lea avait l'air d'être un sacré numéro.

Le roux sembla ensuite vouloir poursuivre leur petite conversation, mais fut discourtoisement devancé par Even qui après avoir réclamé à nouveau le silence commença à leur déballer tout le côté administratif qui caractérisait inévitablement tous les jours de rentrée scolaire.

Ventus écoutait le tout d'une oreille distraite, prenant des notes quand c'était nécessaire mais passant au final plus de temps à griffonner dans son agenda qu'à vraiment s'intéresser au programme de Sciences de cette année. Il en entendrait parler bien assez tôt de toute façon, alors au fond, où était le mal ?

C'est en tout cas ce que semblait penser la plupart de ses camarades, qui comme lui supportèrent courageusement les deux longues heures qui suivirent avant que la cloche ne les libère enfin pour la récréation.

Le blond fut aussitôt emporté par le flot d'élèves se ruant vers la sortie, et en fut heureusement rapidement tiré par son cher voisin de classe maintenant accompagné de son ami aux cheveux bleus et d'un autre garçon dont les cheveux couleur ardoise couvraient la moitié de son visage.

« Ahlala, quelle bande de sauvages vraiment, déclara Lea d'un ton faussement blasé.

— Tu peux parler, Lea. Tu ne vaux pas beaucoup mieux qu'eux à l'heure du déjeuner, commenta l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoises avant de sortir un volumineux livre de son sac de cours.

— Oh Ienzo, tu me brises le cœur ! s'exclama dramatiquement le roux en portant les mains à sa poitrine.

— Au lieu de déblatérer des âneries, tu pourrais avoir la décence de nous présenter, Lea, rétorqua le second garçon d'un ton parfaitement mesuré. Ton ami a l'air à deux doigts de partir en courant.

— Non pas du tout, je...»

— Ne fais pas attention, cet imbécile n'a pas vraiment conscience de ce qui est politiquement correct ou non, répondit le premier d'un ton plus léger avant de refermer son livre d'un geste sec et de lui tendre la main droite. Je suis Ienzo, Ienzo Drage, et lui c'est Isa Dyster. »

Ventus serra tour à tour la main de ses deux nouvelles connaissances, et Isa enchaîna aussitôt :

« Tu es nouveau, non ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu l'année dernière.

— Oui, on vient juste d'emménager avec ma... Famille, répondit Ventus en tâchant de ne pas perdre le sourire.

— Et où est-ce que vous viviez avant ? poursuivit Ienzo d'un air intéressé.

— À Illusiopolis.

— Ouch, jamais pu supporter cette ville ! Je suis obligé d'y aller une fois par an pour voir de la famille, et je peux te dire qu'on ne rate pas grand chose ! s'exclama Lea.

— Ça, c'est sûr... »

Le silence retomba progressivement entre eux, silence qui fut cependant rapidement brisé par la voix énergique de Lea :

« Bon, trêve de bavardage, je veux pouvoir profiter de l'air libre au moins dix minutes avant de devoir retourner m'enfermer avec cette vieille peau de vache ! »

Les autres le suivirent de bonne grâce, et le reste de la pause passa au fil de leurs conversations jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de retourner en classe pour le reste de la matinée.

Une fois tous les élèves à nouveau assis à leur place, Even prit le temps d'examiner chacun d'entre eux d'un regard perçant avant de déclarer avec un sourire tout aussi malsain :

« Bien, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vu la vitesse avec laquelle nous traitons toute la partie administrative de cette journée, nous pourrons entamer le programme de Sciences cet après-midi même ! »

Le profond soupir de dépit de Ventus vint s'ajouter à celui de tous ses condisciples. Décidément cette journée promettait d'être longue, très longue...

oooOOOooo

Une semaine avait passée depuis la rentrée, et une tranquille routine commençait à s'installer dans la vie de Ventus.

Ses professeurs étaient dans l'ensemble plutôt accueillants, l'ambiance de classe plutôt bonne et, surtout, pour la première fois en cinq ans, il se rapprochait vraiment de plusieurs personnes qu'il n'avait plus peur de considérer comme ses amis.

Amis avec qui il se trouvait assis au milieu de tous les élèves de Première rassemblés dans le gymnase d'ailleurs, occupés à écouter depuis dix minutes à présent les trois professeurs d'EPS parler des différentes possibilités de cette année. De toute façon son choix était fait depuis longtemps : il n'aimait pas particulièrement nager et rien que d'imaginer monter l'immense mur d'escalade du lycée lui donnait le vertige, aussi se rapatria-t-il d'office sur le groupe qui proposait trois sports pratiqués sur la terre ferme.

« Bien, vous avez donc choisi pour cette année l'Athlétisme, l'Ultimate et la Course d'endurance, et avant d'aller plus loin dans mes explications, je rappelle que les frisbees sont censés atterrir dans les mains de vos coéquipiers et non dans le visage de vos adversaires, Monsieur Carter, déclara le professeur Highwind d'un ton sévère. »

Le groupe entier partit d'un immense éclat de rire tandis que Lea se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air à la fois fier et gêné.

« Enfin bref, tout le monde dehors, je veux voir la piste prête pour des courses de relais d'ici dix minutes ! s'exclama ensuite l'adulte en tapant dans ses mains. »

Les quelques trente-deux élèves que le groupe comprenait eurent tôt fait d'installer les plots marquant l'endroit où le témoin devait être passé, aussi Cid les soma-t-il sans attendre de former des équipes de quatre.

« Eh Ventus viens par ici, tu seras pas de trop rattraper ces deux catastrophes ambulantes ! s'exclama joyeusement Lea en désignant Isa et Ienzo.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Lea. Tu pourrais bien le regretter, déclara posément Ienzo d'un ton mesuré qui sonna pourtant comme menaçant aux oreilles des trois autres.

— Allez dépêchez-vous les jeunes, on a pas toute la journée ! Quatre équipes sur la ligne de départ, et que ça saute ! »

Les élèves les plus proches de l'endroit désigné s'exécutèrent aussitôt, et eurent à peine le temps de se mettre en place avant que Cid ne donne un bruyant coup de sifflet et que Lea ne se mette à déblatérer à toute vitesse :

« Bon alors écoutez, ça va pas être compliqué : Ienzo, tu pars en premier, ensuite Isa, Ventus, puis moi. Des questions ? Parfait, moi non plus ! Allez venez, ça va être à notre tour ! »

Le professeur Highwind leur ordonna en effet pour la troisième fois en dix secondes de se « bouger un peu le cul » et chacun prit la place que Lea lui avait désigné, non sans une certaine appréhension pour Ventus.

_« Arrête de penser n'importe quoi, c'est juste cent malheureux mètres à courir. Ce n'est quand même pas le bout du...»_

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa pensée que déjà Isa arrivait sur lui, talonné de très près par trois autres garçons de leur classe. Il sentit à peine le témoin lui être donné, et se rendit encore moins compte de ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à passer le bout de bois dans la main tendue du roux et revenir à la réalité la respiration saccadée et les jambes douloureuses.

Il trouva quand même le moyen de rendre son salut enthousiaste à Lea lorsque celui-ci franchit la ligne d'arrivée avec cinq bons mètres d'avance sur ses concurrents.

Le blond entreprit ensuite de retourner près de la ligne de départ, mais ne s'attendait certainement pas à devoir réceptionner un projectile de soixante bon kilos.

« La vache, tu nous avais pas dit que tu courrais si vite ! Tu les as littéralement soufflés ! s'exclama joyeusement Lea en rejoignant le reste du groupe.

— Ah oui, peut-être... marmonna Ventus, embarrassé. »

Être le bouc-émissaire de toute une école apprenait beaucoup de chose, en particulier à courir pour échapper aux ennuis. Et de préférence _vite_.

« L'autre porc-épic a raison, gamin. Dis-moi, ça te dirait de passer les sélections du club d'athlétisme ce soir après les cours ? On aurait bien besoin d'un peu de chaire fraîche dans l'équipe ! intervint soudainement Cid.

— Euh, je ne sais pas si...

— Allez viens, au moins juste pour tester ! Et puis j'y vais aussi alors comme ça, tu ne seras pas trop perdu ! renchérit Lea en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

— D'accord, mais...

— Alors c'est entendu. Et soyez à l'heure tous les deux, sinon je peux vous garantir que ça va chauffer pour votre matricule ! »

Le roux éclata franchement de rire, tandis que Ventus poussa un profond soupir de dépit.

Mais dans quoi venait-il encore de s'embarquer ?

oooOOOooo

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce fut bien moins pire que ce à quoi Ventus s'était attendu.

Lea et lui avaient en effet passé sans aucun problème tous les tests auxquels Cid les avaient soumis, et c'est donc ainsi que le blond se retrouva titulaire dans l'équipe et fut tenu de se présenter deux heures les mardi et jeudi soir à 17 heures précises.

« Et pas de retards, sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas ! »

Bah, ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'étaient toujours quatre heures de moins à passer en compagnie de son oncle et de son cousin.

« Ah au fait Ventus, j'ai des potes qui s'entraînent à l'intérieur du gymnase, ça te dirait de les rencontrer ? lui proposa Lea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

— Oui, pourquoi pas ? accepta de bon cœur le blond avant de demander : au fait, à quoi est-ce qu'ils s'entraînent ?

— Au Kendo ! Tiens regarde, sont justement en train de s'en donner à cœur joie. »

Ventus observa avec attention ce qui semblait être deux garçons un peu plus âgés que lui échanger de violents coups, aucun ne semblant vouloir céder du terrain à l'autre.

Pourtant, au bout de cinq minutes d'affrontement acharné, le plus grand des deux commença à montrer quelques signes de faiblesse, et le combat eut tôt fait de virer à son total désavantage.

« Ben alors Braig, on se ramollit ? lança Lea lorsqu'un ultime coup de sabre désarma le combattant. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent aussitôt et retirèrent simultanément leurs masques, et Ventus profita du fait que ''Braig'' commence à se chamailler avec Lea pour mieux pouvoir détailler ces deux inconnus.

Le premier avait de longs cheveux noirs retenus en une fine queue de cheval et des yeux marrons lançant présentement des éclairs à son interlocuteur, tandis que l'autre possédait des cheveux châtains légèrement en bataille et de grands yeux bleus. Des yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec autant d'intensité qu'il devait être en train de le faire, réalisa-t-il soudain.

« Eh bien Lea, tu nous présentes ton ami ou tu continues à te disputer comme un gamin ? demanda tranquillement une jeune femme aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus assise à quelques mètres de là pour pouvoir profiter pleinement du combat. »

Le roux s'interrompit immédiatement dans sa joute verbale et déclara :

« Alala, je manque vraiment à tous mes devoirs ! Les gars, je vous présente Ventus. Ventus, le gamin avec qui je discutais précédemment s'appelle Braig, cette délicieuse créature sur le côté s'appelle Aqua et le type qui te fixe depuis deux minutes non-stop, c'est Terra. »

Le dénommé détourna aussitôt les yeux à la remarque de Lea, ce qui eut pour effet de bien faire rire ses deux condisciples. Quant à Ventus, il ne pouvait se départir de l'impression qu'il avait déjà vu ce Terra quelque part.

« Enfin bref, quitte à t'être ramené ici avec de la visite, que dirais-tu d'un petit affrontement amical ? demanda Braig avec un sourire qui rappela l'espace d'un instant celui de Vexen à Ventus.

— Désolé, je passe mon tour aujourd'hui, mais je suis sûr que Ventus se fera un plaisir de t'accompagner sur ce coup-là. »

Le temps que le blond enregistre ce que Lea venait de dire, Braig lui avait déjà fourré une arme dans les mains et s'était mis en position de combat. Une furieuse envie de tenir son arme à l'envers prit soudain Ventus à peine ses doigts entrèrent-ils en contact avec le bois, mais il refoula bien vite cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête et se prépara mentalement à subir une fantastique humiliation.

Quoi qu'il ait pu penser précédemment, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à être capable de tenir tête à son adversaire pendant plus de cinq minutes avant que celui-ci ne finisse par le désarmer.

« C'était pas mal du tout, petit. Tu es sûr que t'as jamais pratiqué avant ? demanda finalement Braig.

— Non, mais mon cousin en faisait beaucoup au collège : j'ai pas mal du le regarder pratiquer pendant des tournois.

— Ah, ça doit être ça. Enfin bref, c'est criminel de te laisser partir chez le vieux Highwind avec un potentiel pareil ! T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas plutôt rester dans le camp des vainqueurs ?

— Eh pas touche, il est en athlé et il y reste ! s'anima brusquement Lea.

— Oh la derme Poil de carotte, on t'a pas sonné !

— Répète un peu pour voir ?! »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux adolescents reprirent leur ''conversation'' précédente, sous le rire amusé d'Aqua et les soupirs consternés de Terra.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu soupires, je pensais que tu t'étais habitué à l'idée qu'on ne les changerait pas, depuis le temps.

— Je sais je sais, quel imbécile d'avoir pensé qu'à 16 et 18 ans ces deux-là évolueraient enfin ! »

Le rire de Ventus vint s'ajouter à celui d'Aqua, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que le blond réalisa que c'était la première fois que le châtain ouvrait la bouche en sa présence.

_« Il a une voix plutôt agréable, _pensa-t-il alors qu'au loin retentissaient six coups à l'horloge de la ville. »

Attends une minute, _six _coups ?!

« Faut que je rentre, mon oncle va me tuer ! s'exclama soudain le blond en ramassant précipitamment son sac. »

Les autres le fixèrent quelques instants avant de tous lui dire au revoir à leur manière, puis Ventus quitta en courant les lieux dans l'espoir que Xehanort ne lui passerait pas un trop gros savon s'il arrivait à rentrer chez lui d'ici un quart d'heure.

Une pensée trouva pourtant le moyen de se faufiler dans son esprit paniqué, un souvenir qui remontait à la fin de son année de Troisième et qui expliquait subitement cette impression de déjà-vu qu'il avait eu en regardant Terra.

Ce jour-là, il avait une fois de plus été forcé par Xehanort à assister à l'un des tournois auxquels Vanitas participait régulièrement, et il se souvint ensuite de l'adversaire qui l'avait éliminé en quart de finale, l'adversaire qu'il n'avait cessé d'encourager en pensées seulement pour ne pas risquer d'ennuis.

Il se souvenait maintenant parfaitement du regard meurtrier de Vanitas, auquel Terra n'avait répondu que par un air parfaitement neutre. Il lui sembla ensuite que leurs regards s'étaient un instant croisés, mais Ventus n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela.

_« De toute façon, il ne doit sûrement pas se souvenir de moi, _raisonna le blond avant de poursuivre sa folle course dans les rues du Jardin Radieux. »

oooOOOooo

N'avais-je point prédis que cela serait plus long ? Enfin bref, je vous laisse, je dois retourner lutter contre la crève en matant la fin du premier Anime de Fullmetal Alchemist. Bonne fin de journée les gens !


	3. Chapitre 3

Yumeless : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir (= J'ai essayé de faire attention à ce que tu m'as dit pendant toute l'écriture de cette fic, même si je dois avouer que je trouve que déjà de base, Ventus n'a pas beaucoup de caractère (mais on peut compter sur les développeurs pour arranger ça o/). Enfin bref, merci encore !

Chapitre 3

« Bien, comme certains d'entre vous le savent sans doute déjà – et tant pis pour les autres – vous n'aurez pas que les baccalauréats de Français, d'Histoire-géographie et de Sciences à passer cette année, mais également un TPE à réaliser. Pour les plus récalcitrants du lot, je rappelle qu'un TPE est... »

C'est à peu près à ce moment de l'explication du professeur Fowler que Ventus cessa d'écouter, s'étant déjà un peu renseigné sur la chose.

_« C'est juste un exposé en plus long et plus chiant à réaliser, je vois pas pourquoi il se prend la tête comme ç...»_

« Eh Ventus réveille-toi, on t'attend ! »

Le blond sortit de ses pensées et croisa un instant le regard d'Isa, avant de remarquer dans le coin opposé de la salle Lea qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main fort peu discrets et Ienzo qui l'encourageait à venir de manière bien plus posée.

« Désolé, j'arrive tout de suite ! répondit le blond avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe et de commencer à regarder avec eux les différentes thématiques proposées.

— Alors, ''Individuel et collectif'', ''Éthique et responsabilité'', ''Santé et Bien-être'', ''Lumière, lumières'', ''Héros et personnages'' et ''Représentation et réalité'', énuméra Ienzo en lisant la feuille que leur professeur principal venait de leur faire passer. »

Une courte minute de silence passa avant que Lea ne déclare d'un air septique :

« Bon, je sais pas pour vous, mais perso il n'y a que ''Héros et personnages'' qui m'inspire.

— Pareil.

— Je suis pour.

— Ce sera ''Héros et personnage'' alors, même si ''Représentation et réalité'' aurait pu être très intéressant d'un point de vue...

— Commence pas à partir Ienzo, tu risques de ne pas revenir, l'interrompit immédiatement Lea, sachant pertinemment à quel point l'autre adolescent pouvait aller loin dans ses réflexions.

— Plutôt que de dire des imbécillités, et si tu essayais de trouver des idées pour changer un peu ?

— Ce que tu peux être méchant, tu me brises le cœur !

— Au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire, essayez donc de trouver une thématique intéressante avant la fin de l'heure, ordonna Isa d'un ton parfaitement posé et pourtant étrangement menaçant.

— Tant qu'à faire, autant travailler sur quelque chose de pas trop chiant ! ''En quoi les Héros de l'Antiquité ou même d'après influencent la fiction moderne'', ça vous tente ? »

Lea observa avec un malaise grandissant ses trois amis l'examiner avec des yeux ronds, et finit par demander, légèrement sur la défensive :

« Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien, c'est juste que... commença Ventus, l'air gêné.

— On a pas l'habitude que tu dises quelque chose d'intelligent, c'est tout, compléta Ienzo avec sa franchise habituelle. Enfin bref, tout le monde est partant ? »

Après avoir recueilli le consentement de tous, Ienzo sortit une feuille volante de son sac et commença à noter leurs idées pour le moment un peu éparpillées, mais qui il n'en doutait pas prendraient bien plus de sens lorsqu'ils se seraient mis sérieusement au travail. Isa devait également penser la même chose que lui, car c'est sans avoir eu besoin de le consulter que l'adolescent proposa ensuite de commencer dès ce soir à se mettre au travail.

« Ça va pas non ?! On est vendredi je te signale ! s'exclama aussitôt Lea.

— Et alors ? Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport, contra Isa avec aplomb.

— Le rapport, c'est que c'est absolument inhumain de se mettre au travail le week-end à peine entamé, pas vrai Ventus ?

— Je ne serais pas contre me mettre tout de suite au travail. Ce sera fait au moins, répondit le blond sous les regards appréciateurs des deux autres et celui catastrophé du roux.

— Bande de monstres ! se rebella malgré tout une dernière fois Lea avant de demander : Bon, et on fait ça chez qui alors ?

— Pas assez de place dans mon appartement, on se marcherait dessus, répondit Ienzo.

— Mes parents reçoivent de la famille en ce moment, la maison est un peu trop bruyante avec leurs cinq gosses pour travailler, déclara Isa sous le regard compatissant de ses trois amis.

— Ça ne va pas être possible, désolé, s'excusa ensuite simplement Ventus.

— Et en plus, c'est pour ma pomme ! Enfin bref, je suppose que ça doit être bon, mes parents sont partis en week-end, alors on risque pas trop de déranger.

— C'est parfait alors, conclut Ienzo alors que la sonnerie annonçant la pause de l'après-midi retentissait au loin. »

Tous sortirent sans attendre de la salle de classe, et Ventus s'éclipsa quelques instants afin de téléphoner à son oncle. Il ne doutait pas que le vieil homme le laisserait y aller sans trop de difficultés, mais vu le savon qu'il s'était pris l'autre soir pour être rentré en retard sans prévenir, mieux valait être prudent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sèchement Xehanort à l'autre bout du fil à peine après avoir décroché.

— Je dois travailler sur un... Projet avec des gens de ma classe, et ils proposaient de se retrouver chez l'un d'eux. Je peux y aller ?

— Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche éperdument. Reste même dormir si ça te chante, finit par répondre l'adulte après un bref moment de réflexion, avant de raccrocher sans même se fendre d'un ''au revoir''. »

_« Bon, ça, c'est fait ! _pensa joyeusement Ventus, indifférent ou presque de l'attitude de son oncle. »

Les quatre adolescents se rassemblèrent donc comme convenu à la fin des cours, et c'est après seulement dix minutes de marche à peine que tous se retrouvèrent dans le vestibule d'une maison somme toute très agréable.

« Faites comme chez vous hein, vous connaissez tous les lieux. Enfin presque, ajouta Lea en jetant un coup d'œil au blond.

— Comment ? Qu'ouïe-je ? Mon inconscient petit frère se permet de laisser libre d'action un parfait étranger dans cette maison ?! résonna soudainement une voix aux accents dramatiques franchement exagérés. »

Ventus eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux qu'un jeune homme roux âgé d'une vingtaine d'année vint se planter devant lui. D'étranges tatouages trônaient sous ses yeux d'un bleu brillant, et ses longs cheveux plus rouges que roux étaient retenus en une fine queue de cheval dans son dos. La ressemblance avec Lea était frappante, et Ventus ne douta pas une seule seconde du lien de parenté évoqué par cet inconnu pour le moins... Haut en couleurs.

« Fiche-lui la paix Reno, tu l'emmerdes, vint finalement à son secours Lea en tirant fermement l'autre roux par le bras.

— Et depuis quand on parle comme ça à son grand frère adoré, hein ?

— Depuis que tu as la maturité d'un enfant de cinq ans.

— Et c'est lui qui dit ça... chuchota Isa aux deux autres, qui eurent toutes les peines du monde à rire discrètement. Bon quand vous aurez fini cette conversation ô combien philosophique, on pourrait peut-être aller faire ce pourquoi on est venus, Lea ? reprit ensuite l'adolescent alors que Reno venait de fermement le caler sous son bras et commençait à frotte énergiquement le cuir chevelu de son cadet.

Le plus âgé des deux roux lâcha l'autre avec quelques réticences, puis déclara :

« Je vais chercher Axel à la crèche d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, soyez sages d'accord ? »

Le somptueux vol plané qu'effectua la chaussure de Lea jusqu'à son visage fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, avant que le rouquin n'entraîne ses trois camarades à l'étage sous des promesses de vengeances plus ou moins virulentes et ridicules.

« Au fait, qui c'est Axel ? demanda curieusement Ventus alors que Lea fermait la porte d'une chambre bien mieux rangée que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais qui restait somme toute assez en désordre.

— Mon petit frère de trois ans, répondit le roux avec une fierté évidente dans la voix. «Il suit déjà le bon exemple de ses deux grands frères !

— Et fait donc tourner sa maîtresse complètement en bourrique, compléta Ienzo comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale au monde. Enfin bref, tu dégages un peu ton bordel qu'on puisse tous s'asseoir ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et c'est moins de cinq minutes plus tard que les quatre adolescents s'assirent en cercle sur la moquette orange, des feuilles sur les genoux et un stylo à la main.

« Bon, ''En quoi les Héros de l'Antiquité ou même d'après influencent la fiction moderne'', c'est bien beau tout ça, mais de quoi vous voudriez parler exactement ? demanda Isa d'un ton très sérieux.

— Jeux vidéos ! s'exclama aussitôt Lea.

— Livres, ajouta Ienzo avec un enthousiasme que Ventus ne lui avait encore jamais entendu.

— Mangas ? proposa ensuite ce dernier.

— Parfait, il suffira juste de bétonner tout ça et de le rendre acceptable par des profs en casant suffisamment de références historiques, conclut Isa en prenant rapidement des notes. Allume ton PC Lea, je sens qu'on en a pour un bon moment. »

oooOOOooo

Ce ''bon moment'' auquel Isa avait fait allusion s'était rapidement transformé en deux heures et demi, et les garçons ne sortirent de leurs réflexions que lorsque trois coups brefs furent donnés à la porte de Lea et que Reno entra sans attendre qu'on lui en donne l'autorisation, puis demanda :

« Eh les jeunes, puisque vous êtes encore là et qu'il est déjà 19h15, ça vous dit de rester dîner et dormir? Le livreur de pizza n'est pas bien loin et les vieux ne sont pas là, c'est pas comme si ça allait déranger qui que ce soit. »

Les trois adolescents à qui s'adressait cette requête se consultèrent rapidement du regard avant d'accepter simultanément, Ienzo et Isa sortant quelques instants pour prévenir leurs parents tandis que Ventus et Lea allèrent ouvrir les fenêtres sous le délicat conseil de Reno se plaignant de ''l'odeur immonde'' que pouvaient produire quatre êtres humains enfermés dans cinq mètres carré.

« Au fait blondinet, tu préviens personne ? finit par demander Reno en voyant que Ventus ne faisait pas mine de sortir son téléphone portable.

— Déjà fait, il s'en fiche pas mal, répondit évasivement l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. »

Le plus âgé n'insista pas et redescendit dans le salon, d'où l'on pouvait clairement entendre les bruitages de dessin animé et les rires joyeux d'un enfant.

« Qui ça ''il'' ? Ton oncle ? demanda curieusement Lea. »

Se rendant soudain compte qu'il en avait un peu trop dit, Ventus acquiesça malgré tout et le roux sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu par le retour d'Ienzo et Isa, au grand soulagement du blond.

« Il faut qu'on descende, ton frère veut savoir ce qu'on veut pour dîner, dit Ienzo avant de redescendre aussi sec, rapidement suivi par les trois autres.

— Pas trop tôt, dîtes-moi vite ce que vous voulez avant que ce taré ne pète un câble ! chuchota furieusement Reno en plaquant la paume de sa main contre le combiné. »

Une fois les commandes passées et quelques commentaires faits sur le charmant propriétaire de la pizzeria du coin – un certain Ansem, si Ventus avait bien entendu – tous se dirigèrent vers le salon, où le blond put faire la connaissance d'un troisième rouquin aux yeux verts et avec la même expression dans le regard à peu de choses près que ses frères aînés. Assez déroutant d'après lui, mais passons.

Après une vingtaine de minutes passées à regarder avec la plus grande ferveur un épisode de Bob L'Éponge, tous se précipitèrent poussés par leurs estomacs affamés dans l'entrée lorsque la sonnette retentit, puis retournèrent rapidement s'installer devant l'écran leur bien solidement en main.

Les conversations allèrent bon train durant toute la durée de ce dîner ô combien diététique puis vint progressivement l'heure pour Axel d'aller au lit, qui après avoir juré pendant un quart d'heure ses grands Dieux qu'il n'était pas fatigué s'endormit à peine mis en pyjama.

Vint ensuite l'heure pour Reno de les quitter pour la soirée après leur avoir fait ses dernières recommandations, le rouquin ayant rendez-vous avec l'une des filles de sa promotion.

« Mais puisque je te dis que Cissnei ne voudra jamais de toi ! s'était exclamé Lea avant d'à son tour se prendre une chaussure dans la figure. »

Le calme était ensuite revenu dans la maison, et c'est donc tout naturellement que le maître des lieux pour la soirée leur avait proposé de regarder des films d'Horreur confortablement enroulés dans des couvertures accompagnés d'une quantité raisonnable de sucreries pour leur tenir compagnie.

Un classique qui avait su séduire ses hôtes, et c'est tout naturellement qu'Ienzo et Ventus s'allongèrent sur l'épais tapis tandis que Lea et Isa squattaient le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez regarder alors ? demanda Lea en s'approchant de l'étagère à DVDs.

— N'importe lequel, c'est toujours la même chose de toute façon, répondit Ienzo d'un ton blasé.

— Ah vraiment ? Prépare-toi à être surpris alors, Monsieur ''j'ai tout vu j'ai tout fait !'' rétorqua Lea en extirpant tant bien que mal un boîtier coincé entre le haut de la commode et les étuis alignés en dessous. »

Ventus eut tout juste le temps de lire ''Sinister'' sur la jacket et d'observer très brièvement l'illustration qui y était représentée, avant de pousser un bref soupir.

Il avait déjà vu ce film l'été précédent, et il devait bien avouer que la fin changeait un peu de ce qu'on avait l'habitude de trouver dans ce genre de films. Et oui peut-être – il pensait bien _peut-être –_ avait-il eut un peu peur lors de son premier visionnage. Mais juste un peu alors.

Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire lors des deux heures qui suivirent, observant de temps à autres avec un certain amusement Ienzo lutter pour garder une expression parfaitement stoïque lors des passages se voulant angoissants.

« Alors, convaincu ? chuchota finalement Lea une fois le générique de fin lancé, ne voulant pas réveiller Isa qui venait de s'endormir contre son épaule.

— Hn, fut la seule réponse qu'Ienzo daigna lui accorder, vexé.

— Oh allez fais pas la tête, c'est pas grave d'avoir eu peur !

— Je te conseille d'arrêter immédiatement cette conversation ici si tu ne veux pas avoir à le regretter, rétorqua l'adolescent d'un ton cassant.

— Et susceptible avec ça ! rajouta Lea malgré les avertissement de son ami tout en relançant la télé. »

Ienzo préféra se draper dans un silence digne et engloutit une pleine poignée de bonbons, tandis que le roux fit défiler les chaînes à toute vitesse avant de se décider pour celle qui diffusait de vieux épisodes de Naruto.

Ayant déjà vu tous les épisodes que la sainte télé avait à leur proposer, ils se mirent rapidement à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Lea finisse par rendre les armes une heure plus tard environ et s'endorme à son tour contre la joue de son voisin de gauche.

Ienzo ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pays des songes et vient assez rapidement se coller contre Ventus dans son sommeil, à la recherche d'une source de chaleur bienvenue.

Le blond tâcha à son tour de trouver une position plus confortable pour passer la nuit, pensant une dernière fois avant de lui aussi s'endormir que s'habituer à ce genre de choses serait au final bien plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru.

oooOOOooo

Ah, les TPE... Si vous n'avez pas encore eu l'immense joie de passer par là, bon courage à vous futurs et actuels élèves de 1ère, et bonne fin de journée à tous !


	4. Chapitre 4

Yumeless : Merci de prendre la peine de commenter, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours à ce stade là, j'espère que ça continuera ainsi (= Par rapport à la relecture, j'essaye vraiment de faire au mieux, mais ça fait un mois que mes lunettes ne sont plus à ma vue et que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lire sur un écran... Mais bon c'est pas une excuse, je vais continuer à persévérer ! Merci encore surtout ^^

Chapitre 4

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui claque qui tira Ventus d'un sommeil long et réparateur le lendemain matin, lui ainsi que ses trois amis. L'esprit encore embrumé, l'adolescent passa ensuite les secondes qui suivirent à essayer de se rappeler où est-ce qu'il se trouvait, le tapis sur lequel il venait de passer la nuit n'étant certainement pas celui de son salon.

« Ben alors les jeunes, toujours pas levés ? Il est presque 11 heures du matin je vous signale ! s'exclama joyeusement Reno en retirant ses chaussures, et le blond arriva enfin à identifier les lieux.

— La ferme crétin, laisse-nous dormir, marmonna Lea en plongeant sous les couvertures, avant de brusquement en ressortir et de presque crier : Mais au fait, comment ça se fait que tu ne rentres que maintenant ?!

— Hé hé, pour une raison que tes jeunes oreilles d'enfant pur et innocent ne sont pas encore prêtes à entendre, répondit le roux avec un sourire rêveur.

— Putain je le crois pas, elle a vraiment accepté de sortir avec toi et de, et de...

— Arrête de crier crétin, tu me donnes mal à la tête, grogna Isa en émergeant à son tour de sous la couette.

— Laisse tomber, il est bien parti pour ne pas s'en remettre de sitôt, commenta Ienzo en se levant à son tour. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. J'avais promis à mes parents d'être rentré pour déjeuner.

— Je vais rentrer aussi, j'avais pas vraiment d'horaire mais je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder, le rejoignit Ventus. »

Leurs remarques semblèrent ramener subitement Lea à la réalité, qui s'empressa de déclarer :

« Pas si vite vous deux, il est hors de question que vous sortiez de cette maison sans nous avoir aidé à ranger d'abord ! »

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un bref regard puis se plièrent de bonne grâce aux exigences du roux – ''qui avait tout de même payé pour les pizza !'' – ce qui ne leur prit au final pas plus de vingt minutes.

« J'aime mieux ça ! conclut Lea une fois le dernier papier de bonbon jeté et les couvertures rangées à leur place. Bon ben puisque vous avez l'air si pressé de partir, à lundi alors ! ajouta-t-il lorsque Ventus et Ienzo se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. »

Ces derniers saluèrent les quatre personnes restées dans la maison puis firent un bout de chemin ensemble, avant de devoir se séparer à environ trois pâtés de maisons de là où le blond habitait.

Ventus prit ensuite tout son temps pour rentrer chez lui, certainement pas pressé de retrouver Xehanort et Vanitas après l'agréable soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il fallait pourtant bien revenir à la réalité à un moment ou à un autre, et c'est la mort dans l'âme que l'adolescent lança un ''Je suis rentré'' dénué de toute conviction une fois à l'intérieur.

« C'pas trop tôt, l'est déjà presque midi et c'est à ton tour de mettre le couvert ! l'accueillit aussitôt la chaleureuse voix de son cousin. »

_« Et t'aurais pas pu le faire toi-même, non ?! _pensa furieusement le blond en se dirigeant d'un pas traînant dans la cuisine. »

Il y trouva un Xehanort aussi chaleureux qu'une tombe – pour changer – occupé à préparer ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des spaghettis, mais Ventus aurait été incapable de le confirmer avec le dos de l'adulte bloquant une bonne partie de son champ de vision.

Ventus mit le couvert en silence et ne desserra pas davantage les dents lorsque tous trois se retrouvèrent finalement à table, touchant à peine à son assiette. Il fallait dire qu'avec les dizaines de bonbons qu'il avait engloutis la veille et son réveil remontant à à peine plus d'une heure, le blond n'avait pas spécialement faim.

« Alors quoi, monsieur fait la fine bouche ? Ça passe une soirée dehors et ça dénigre déjà ce qu'on a à lui donner ? attaqua Vanitas, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. »

Ventus lui lança un regard noir mais s'abstint de répondre, sachant pertinemment que son oncle n'attendait certainement que ça pour lui tomber dessus. Il se força donc à terminer lentement son assiette sous les remarques sarcastiques incessantes de son cousin jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente soudain arriver, une migraine monstrueuse dont seule sa tête avait le secret.

Celles-ci avaient été très fréquentes durant les mois qui avaient suivi l'accident de voiture responsable de la mort de son père, et les médecins les avaient mises sur le compte du choc violent qu'il avait reçu à la tête au moment de l'impact.

La douleur revenait occasionnellement à présent, mais c'était toujours de manière fulgurante et presque immanquablement provoqué par cette chose qui était censée lui servir de famille.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

Ventus engloutit sans attendre les quelques pâtes encore présentes dans son assiette et débarrassa à toute vitesse son couvert, avant de se précipiter dans l'entrée et de sortir en faisant abstraction des appels de Xehanort dans son dos.

L'adolescent commença alors à déambuler dans les rues sans regarder où il allait, souhaitant juste s'éloigner le plus possible de cette horrible maison et tenter de limiter les dégâts en ce qui concernait la douleur.

Il releva enfin les yeux une dizaine de minutes plus tard et constata que ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à une immense place constituée uniquement de fontaines dont l'eau claire s'écoulait paisiblement sur les pavés gris.

Ventus se dirigea d'un pas plus tranquille jusqu'à l'un des murs bordant la place et se cala contre celui-ci, assit sur le rebord de l'une des imposantes fontaines. Le blond colla ensuite son front contre la pierre humide et prit de profondes inspirations, comme il avait appris à le faire il y a longtemps.

Cela prit du temps, mais l'adolescent sentit enfin avec soulagement la douleur disparaître complètement puis se releva lentement, les muscles engourdis d'être resté si longtemps assis sur une surface aussi inconfortable.

C'est seulement une fois de nouveau attentif à la réalité que Ventus constata qu'il ne reconnaissait absolument pas les lieux, et n'avait de par la même pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver.

« Eh meeeerde, marmonna le blond, avant de commencer à monter les escaliers qui lui permettraient de quitter la place d'un pas traînant. »

Quel merveilleux après-midi il allait encore passer, vraiment.

Ses joyeuses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par une collision intempestive avec un autre être humain, être humain qui se révéla être une jeune femme d'après ce que le blond avait pu brièvement en sentir. L'adolescent s'excusa rapidement et aurait poursuivi sa route sans plus se poser de questions si l'être humain en question ne lui avait pas adressé la parole d'un ton incertain :

« Tu es... Ventus, c'est ça ? »

Le dénommé fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec la fille de l'autre soir et son ami aux cheveux châtains. Sa légère surprise passée, le blond acquiesça avant de demander à son tour :

« Et vous c'est Aqua et Terra, c'est bien ça ? »

On oubliait pas si facilement des noms si peu communs. Enfin, c'était un peu l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité là.

« C'est ça, lui répondit Aqua d'un ton joyeux. Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'aucun des deux autres n'avait l'air de vouloir prendre la parole.

— Hum, comment dire... »

Ventus passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné. Après tout, ce serait franchement humiliant de dire qu'il s'était perdu comme un gosse de cinq ans.

Aqua et Terra semblèrent pourtant comprendre l'origine de son malaise et ne firent aucun commentaire, optant chacun pour un simple sourire amusé.

« Si tu n'as rien à faire cet après-midi, tu pourrais venir avec nous, lui proposa alors Terra. Comme ça ça te permettrait de... Connaître un peu mieux les environs. »

Ventus accepta de bon cœur la proposition, soulagé de s'en tirer à si bon compte pour cette fois-là.

C'est ainsi que les trois adolescents prirent tranquillement la direction du centre-ville, leur marche rythmée par la conversation animée dans laquelle ils s'étaient lancés. Si au début Ventus avait eu peur de ne pas savoir de quoi parler avec ces personnes plus âgées que lui, le courant était finalement extrêmement bien passé.

_« C'est comme retrouver de vieux amis après des années de séparation, _pensa Ventus, quelque peu troublé. »

L'adolescent tâcha de ne pas trop y penser et de fil en aiguille deux heures passèrent sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, et c'est seulement lorsque le ventre de Terra commença à émettre fort peu discrètement son mécontentement que le blond se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était.

Ventus choisit pourtant de ne pas encore quitter les deux autres lycéens et les accompagna jusqu'à une imposante chambre froide située au beau milieu d'une rue et tenue par un homme de petite taille au teint incroyablement pâle.

Après avoir présenté Picsou – le propriétaire du congélateur géant – à Ventus et acheté trois glaces à l'étrange couleur bleue, tous s'assirent sur un muret pour savourer comme il se doit la friandise.

« C'est salé... Et sucré à la fois, commenta Ventus après avoir donné un timide coup de langue.

— Terra a dit exactement la même chose la première fois, rit Aqua, tandis que le sus-nommé se fendait d'un ''Aqua !'' marmonné dans sa barbe inexistante. »

Le blond se joignit aussitôt à la jeune femme en voyant l'air indigné du plus âgé, puis serait volontiers retourné à son occupation première si Aqua ne lui avait pas demandé :

« Au fait Ventus, tu habitais bien à Illusiopolis avant, non ?

— C'est ça.

— Pourquoi est-ce que ta famille et toi avez déménagé, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

— Non, c'est bon. Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an que mon oncle en parlait puis il a fini par obtenir une mutation et un meilleur poste que l'ancien ici, c'est tout, répondit l'adolescent d'un ton qui se voulait parfaitement neutre.

— Tu vis avec ton oncle ? enchaîna Terra d'un ton curieux.

— Et avec mon cousin, oui.

— Mais et tes parents alors, ils habitent à l'étranger ? »

L'expression de Ventus se teinta aussitôt de tristesse, et Aqua en aurait presque frappé son meilleur ami pour avoir une fois de plus fait preuve de son tact légendaire. Franchement, il n'en ratait jamais une celui-là !

« Non, ils sont morts. J'aurai préféré aller vivre avec mon grand frère, mais il avait à peine dix-huit ans alors je n'ai pas pu, répondit l'adolescent avec une distance qui renforça le malaise des plus âgés. »

Un silence pesant et gêné s'abattit aussitôt sur leur petit groupe, silence qu'Aqua tenta finalement de briser en demandant :

« Et... Et ton frère alors ?

— Cloud ? Oh, il habite toujours à Midgar avec sa petite amie. Elle est drôlement gentille, ajouta Ventus avec un petit sourire qui dérida presque immédiatement les deux autres.

— J'imagine, oui, conclut Terra. »

C'est ce moment précis que choisit le téléphone portable du blond pour vibrer contre sa cuisse. Ventus extirpa tant bien que mal l'appareil des profondeurs obscures de sa poche droite et lut d'un air contrarié les quelques mots que son tuteur légal avait daigné lui adresser :

_« Rentre tout de suite à la maison, je te signale que tu as des corvées et des devoirs à faire. »_

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Ventus sauta souplement au pied du muret puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa glace à peine entamée. La friandise avait commencé à fondre, mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas le cœur de la finir.

« D'accord, à lundi alors. »

Ventus leur sourit à tous les deux.

« C'est ça, à lundi ! »

Il quitta ensuite précipitamment les lieux, puis choisit de se débarrasser définitivement de sa glace au fond d'une poubelle quelques rues plus loin.

Oui vraiment, un merveilleux après-midi.

De son côté, Aqua regarda la silhouette du plus jeune disparaître avec un pincement au cœur, puis murmura d'un ton parfaitement posé :

« Tu es un imbécile.

— Je sais. »

oooOOOooo

Voilà voilà. Les choses commencent à s'accélérer pour mes deux victimes désignées dès le chapitre suivant, à la prochaine les gens !


	5. Chapitre 5

Encore un grand merci à Yumeless et Neyl pour leurs commentaires !

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines que la neige tombait régulièrement sur la ville du Jardin Radieux, mais Ventus avait le sentiment que jamais il ne pourrait s'arrêter de ressentir de l'émerveillement à ce sujet. Après tout, ce n'était pas dans une mégalopole comme Illusiopolis que l'on pouvait observer ce genre de choses, et ce même au mois de décembre.

_« Déjà quatre mois depuis la rentrée,_ pensa l'adolescent alors qu'il observait du coin de l'œil la discussion animée que semblaient avoir Lea et Braig, comme pour changer. »

On était en effet déjà à la mi-décembre, et une sorte de routine tranquille s'était mise en place au fil des semaines écoulées. Leur travail concernant les TPE avançait suffisamment bien pour ne pas qu'Isa ou encore Ienzo ne les assassinent littéralement du regard à longueur de journée, les entraînements d'athlétisme se passaient comme il l'entendait et par dessus tout, les liens qu'il avait créés et renforcés avec ses amis participaient grandement à rendre la vie chez lui beaucoup moins pénible, ce qui ne pouvait qu'avoir des répercutions positives sur son humeur déjà joyeuse à l'idée que les vacances de noël n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à trois petites heures de distance d'eux.

Oui, vraiment parfait.

« Tiens au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous pendant les vacances ? lança Lea à la cantonade comme si sa tête ne se trouvait pas enserrée dans l'étau formé par le bras de Braig.

— Réunion de famille. Avec tous mes petits cousins. »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à Isa pour attirer toute la sincère sympathie du groupe, puis Ienzo enchaîna :

« Je crois que mon oncle et sa femme vont passer une semaine à la maison, mais c'est tout.

— Tranquille, moi c'est carrément tout le côté de ma mère qui se ramène ! C'est mon père qui va être content, tiens, grommela Braig tout en lâchant sa victime.

— On va passer noël chez mes grands-parents, pas loin de la Cité du Crépuscule. Tu parles d'une plaie, c'est paumé en plein milieu de la campagne ! se plaignit Lea tout en massant sa nuque endolorie.

— Je crois qu'on se rend sur les Îles du Destin cette année, mais je ne suis pas sûre, ajouta posément Aqua comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

— On reste en ville, mais je crois que mon père veut me présenter sa nouvelle petite amie, déclara Terra avec l'air d'un condamné à mort.

— Arrête de faire cette tête bon sang, si ça se trouve elle est super gentille et surtout super bien gaul... »

Le pied du plus âgé sur le sien vint subtilement stopper le roux au milieu de ses élucubrations, et après avoir calmé son fou rire, Ventus conclut :

« Je vais chez mon frère, à Midgar.

— Tout seul ? demanda Isa.

— Oui, Vanitas va chez sa mère dans la Ville de Traverse et mon oncle... Hum, j'en sais rien en fait, l'avait parlé d'une réception donnée par sa boîte je crois.

— Bien bien, que de beaux projets en perspective donc, mais vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait fêter le début des vacances un peu plus dignement ? s'écria Lea en se frottant vigoureusement les mains afin de les réchauffer.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda prudemment Aqua.

— À t'entendre on dirait que je n'ai toujours que des mauvaises idées ! s'exclama Lea en faisant abstraction de la moitié du groupe confirmant cette hypothèse. Je pensais juste à un cinéma, ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Désolée mais ça ne va pas être possible, je fais du baby-sitting ce soir, s'excusa Aqua, l'air déçu.

— J'ai rencard avec Arlène, mais une autre fois peut-être, déclara Braig, un sourire à la limite du malsain sur le visage.

— Pas spécialement envie, désolé, enchaîna Ienzo tout en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

— Rah mais c'est pas vrai, me dites pas que vous allez me laisser en plan vous aussi ?! s'écria Lea en se tournant vers les trois personnes qui n'avaient pas encore répondu. »

Une demi-seconde suffit à Ventus pour se décider à accepter, Xehanort n'étant pas chez eux ce soir et Vanitas ayant laissé sous-entendre que Seifer et ses deux larbins passeraient à la maison. Une seule rencontre lui avait amplement suffit pour décider qu'il ne souhaitait pas rester en présence de ces trois là plus que nécessaire.

Il fut successivement rejoint par Isa et Terra, qui d'après ce qu'il en avait compris n'avaient rien de mieux à faire de leur vendredi soir.

« C'est parfait alors, ce soir huit heure devant le cinéma ! conclut Lea alors que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentissait au loin. »

oooOOOooo

Il était très exactement huit heures du soir lorsque Isa se présenta le dernier devant l'immense baie vitrée composant la façade du cinéma de la ville, et c'est dans la bonne humeur générale que les quatre adolescents pénétrèrent à l'intérieur au milieu du brouhaha général.

— Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez envie d'aller voir ? demanda Ventus tout en commençant à faire la queue.

— Hum, il y avait cette histoire de robots qui tentent annihiler l'humanité qui avait l'air pas mal, répondit Isa comme s'il parlait de la météo.

— Ah oui, Braig n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler toute la semaine. Il paraît que les effets spéciaux sont supers ! s'exclama Lea. Alors, ça vous va ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les deux autres adolescents. »

Ventus hocha vigoureusement la tête, tandis que Terra se contenta d'un vague grognement avant d'étouffer à grande peine un long bâillement.

« Ça ne va pas ? demanda aussitôt le blond alors que Lea et Isa s'occupaient des places.

— Si si ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout.

— Ça avait l'air d'aller pourtant cet après-midi.

— Entraînement avec mon père pendant deux heures. Il tient un dojo en ville, et disons qu'il était... Particulièrement motivé ce soir, répondit Terra avec une expression à mi-chemin entre le sourire et la grimace.

— Je vois ça : on dirait que tu vas avoir un bleu, là. »

Ventus porta alors la main jusqu'à sa jour et effleura du bout des doigts une zone qui commençait à prendre une légère teinte violette.

« C'est rien, ça ne se verra même plus d'ici la semaine prochaine, répondit Terra en attrapant les doigts du plus jeune au creux de sa main.

— Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous draguer, vous pourriez peut-être envisager de nous rejoindre non ?! les interrompit Lea, les bras pleins de pop-corn et quatre places coincées entre une bouteille de soda et son avant-bras.

— Qui drague qui espèce de sale épouvantail ?! rétorqua aussitôt Ventus, tandis que Terra tentait de dissimuler en vain son amusement.

— Arrêtez un peu de vous donner en spectacle tous les deux et dépêchez-vous, on va manquer le début du film ! les apostropha Isa, déjà à l'autre bout du hall. »

Les trois autres le rejoignirent de bonne grâce, puis durent ensuite jouer des coudes afin de trouver des places bien situées au milieu de la cohue générale. Ils parvinrent finalement à trouver quatre siège au centre de la salle, ni trop haut ni trop bas d'après les dires du roux.

_« S'il le dit, hein, _pensa Ventus tout en prenant place entre Isa et Terra. »

Les vingts minutes rituelles de publicité passèrent avec leur lenteur habituelle, et un long soupir de soulagement s'éleva de l'assistance lorsque la salle devint enfin complètement noire.

Un silence quasi-religieux régna pendant encore un bon quart d'heure, et Ventus aurait sûrement continué à suivre ce qu'il se passait à l'écran avant autant d'attention s'il n'avait pas soudainement senti une masse non-identifiée s'écrouler sur son épaule gauche.

Un bref coup d'œil dans la direction précédemment citée lui apprit que Terra dormait maintenant paisiblement contre lui, un sourire serein sur le visage malgré les violentes explosions qui faisaient vibrer les haut-parleurs même.

Une longue minute s'écoula durant laquelle l'adolescent se demanda s'il devait ou non réveiller son voisin, puis Ventus décida de laisser Terra en paix. Après tout comme il l'avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée, l'autre adolescent avait vraiment l'air fatigué.

_« C'est juste pour un peu plus d'une heure, je vais pas en mourir non plus, _s'encouragea mentalement Ventus tout en reportant son attention sur l'écran géant, juste à temps pour voir deux flics se faire descendre dans un commissariat en flammes par un type flanqué d'un blouson en cuir et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil. »

Charmant.

Finalement le temps passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende trop compte et la fin du film arriva en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, laissant plus ou moins entendre qu'il y aurait une suite.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et les gens commencèrent à se lever pour quitter les lieux, tous discutant avec animation de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Le bruit et la lumière revenue furent tout ce qu'il fallut pour faire émerger Terra du pays des songes, et si l'adolescent fut tout d'abord légèrement désorienté, la voix de Lea le ramena bien vite à la réalité.

«...Arrive pas à croire que t'aies pu manquer un truc pareil ! Sérieusement Terra, comment t'as pu louper un truc pareil ?! Et toi, comment tu as pu le laisser louper un truc pareil ?! s'exclama le roux en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Ventus. »

Terra reporta alors son attention sur son voisin de droite, qui après s'être relevé se massait à présent la nuque avec insistance. Il fallait dire que passer plus d'une heure la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté n'était pas la position la plus agréable qui soit, loin de là.

« Que... Mais tu aurais du dire quelque chose au lieu de rester comme ça ! articula enfin le plus âgé après avoir pleinement repris ses capacités.

— Laisse, c'est pas grave, sourit Ventus tout en commençant à son tour à se diriger vers la sortie. Non sincèrement, ça ne m'a pas dérangé, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Terra voulait continuer à protester.

— Il n'empêche que tu l'as quand même laissé manquer le meilleur film de l'année, commenta Lea alors que tous quittèrent la chaleur artificielle du bâtiment pour se retrouver dans les rues gelées du Jardin Radieux.

— Roh mais laisse-les avec ça et dépêche-toi, je dors chez toi je te rappelle ce soir et je suis frigorifié ! »

Isa coupa ainsi court à la conversation et entraîna de force le rouquin à sa suite après avoir brièvement salué les deux autres adolescents.

Un silence quelque peu gêné s'installa alors entre Terra et Ventus, qui après avoir passé près de cinq minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux finirent par déclarer en même temps :

« Écoute, je...»

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

« C'est stupide, non ? demanda finalement Terra.

— Très oui ! confirma Ventus avec un sourire resplendissant. Je t'ai dit que ça ne m'avait pas dérangé et c'est vrai, alors arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, d'accord ?

— D'accord. Bon eh bien, à une prochaine fois alors, le salua l'autre avant de commencer à s'éloigner du cinéma. »

Ventus lui rendit son salut et commença à s'éloigner dans la direction opposée, le cœur battant plus vite que ce qu'il n'aurait du pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, de même que le sourire béat qui refusait de quitter son visage.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Ventus rentra chez lui, sa bonne humeur à peine entamée par sa rencontre inopportune avec Seifer, Rai et Fuu dans le vestibule, ces derniers s'apprêtant manifestement à rentrer chez eux.

« Quel entrain ! Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme un con ou bien c'est trop profond pour le simple mortel que je suis ? »

Ventus jeta un bref coup d'œil en haut de l'escalier et vit Vanitas nonchalamment accoudé à la rambarde, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire ? rétorqua Ventus d'un ton moins calme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Et risquer de ne pas savoir ce qui rend la loque humaine que tu étais il y a quatre mois à peine aussi heureuse ? C'est mal me connaître, mon cher Ventus. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une fille suffisamment idiote ou désespérée pour s'approcher de toi peut-être ? Ou un gars hein, pour ce que j'en sais... On est plus vraiment à ça près en matière de déception de ta part. »

Une colère sourde envahit aussitôt le blond, qui tenta tant bien que mal de la refréner à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers. Une énième dispute avec son cousin et donc par définition avec son oncle était la dernière chose qu'il voulait ce soir, aussi ignora-t-il du mieux qu'il put le ''minable'' que lui lança Vanitas lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte.

_« Connard, connard, connard... _pensait furieusement Ventus alors qu'il enfilait son pyjama. »

_« Connard, enfoiré, sale...» _

Une image du groupe d'amis qu'il venait de quitter s'imposa brusquement dans son esprit et le blond se calma instantanément, apaisé par ces souvenirs de visages souriants.

_« Deux jours, _s'efforça de se rappeler Ventus. _Dans deux jours, je vais passer le reste des vacances avec Cloud et Tifa, loin de cet espèce de...»_

Ce fut cette fois-ci une image du sourire apaisant de Terra qui surgit dans son esprit, un souvenir qui refoula immédiatement sa colère contre Vanitas dans un coin de sa tête et laissa place à un sentiment de légèreté comme il en ressentait rarement ces derniers temps.

L'adolescent tâcha aussitôt de se concentrer sur ce sentiment bienfaiteur et ferma les yeux à la recherche du sommeil.

_« Deux jours, _se répéta-t-il avant de complètement sombrer. »

_« Encore deux jours seulement. »_

oooOOOooo

Dans 25 jours c'est noël, youpi ! Et dans deux semaines c'est le Bac blanc, reyoupi ! Enfin bref, Freud et tous ses petits copains m'attendent bien au chaud dans mon classeur de philo, bonne fin de journée les gens !


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Cela faisait près de deux heures à présent que Ventus tentait de se changer les idées, en vain. Deux heures passées à espérer que le sommeil le gagne, aidé par le roulis régulier du train, deux heures à fixer le paysage d'un regard morne et vide et, surtout, deux heures passées à essayer d'extirper de sa tête le week-end passé.

48 longues heures en compagnie d'un Vanitas plus exécrable que jamais à l'idée de devoir passer les vacances dans une ''petite ville paumée de campagnards au milieu de tous les autres pecnots'' tandis que Xehanort ne faisait rien pour tempérer le comportement de son unique fils, bien loin de là. Ventus aurait même pu jurer que son oncle s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, s'il n'avait pas essayé de se persuader du contraire.

Tout dans l'attitude de l'adulte transpirait l'hypocrisie ces derniers temps, jusqu'à sa manière de lui demander plus tôt dans la journée si Ventus souhaitait qu'il le conduise à la gare. L'adolescent avait immédiatement refusé, préférant de loin devoir prendre un bus bondé avec une valise encombrante plutôt que de devoir passer plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnie de l'un de ces deux-là.

Il s'en était assez bien sorti au final, et avait même réussi à rejoindre le quai où attendait le train à destination de Midgar avec cinq minutes d'avance. Un bien meilleur record que l'année précédente où il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour qu'il le manque, à son humble avis.

Cette maigre consolation eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire un bref instant, tandis que d'un haut-parleur s'éleva tout à coup une voix nasillarde :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, dans quelques instants nous entrerons en gare de Midgar – Secteur 7, cinq minutes d'arrêt Veuillez vous assurer de ne rien oublier à bord. La compagnie Shinra espère que vous avez passé un agréable voyage, et...»

Ventus n'écouta pas la suite du petit speech manifestement répété des centaines de fois auparavant et se leva de son siège, salua d'un bref signe de tête la vieille dame se trouvant face à lui et récupéra rapidement sa valise, le tout avant d'attendre patiemment que le véhicule s'immobilise complètement et que les portes automatique le laissent enfin descendre au milieu de la masse de gens pressés et d'un nuage de pollution malheureusement bien familier.

L'adolescent tâcha ensuite de repérer la personne qui l'intéressait au cœur de la foule, chose compliquée sachant qu'en cette fin d'après-midi du 24 décembre, bon nombre de personnes affluaient des quatre coins du pays pour retrouver leur famille dans la capitale.

Ventus finit cependant enfin par aviser une masse de cheveux blonds encore plus indisciplinée que la sienne et se précipita sans attendre jusqu'à cette dernière en lançant un joyeux ''Cloud !'' fort peu discret.

Un sourire bienveillant orna les lèvres du sus-nommé alors qu'il réceptionnait le mètre 70 de son petit frère, puis une fois que l'étreinte eut assez duré à son sens, Cloud se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'emprise de son cadet et demanda :

« Alors, est-ce que ça va ? »

Ventus hocha vigoureusement la tête, se disant que de toute façon, il ne mentait qu'à moitié : il se sentait nettement mieux maintenant qu'il était arrivé.

« Tant mieux. Allez viens maintenant, Tifa et Aerith m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'elles avaient hâte de te faire goûter leurs derniers gâteau.

— Aerith aussi est là ? demanda Ventus, radieux.

— Oui, et Zack aussi. »

Ventus fit tout son possible pour dissimuler son amusement. Si les choses tournaient comme elles l'avaient fait l'année précédente, il était sûr de passer un moment des plus... Intéressants.

Cloud ne sembla pas remarquer son petit manège et l'entraîna rapidement à sa suite jusqu'à une rue parallèle à la gare, là où les attendait une moto d'une taille que l'adolescent aurait à peine imaginé pour un tel engin.

« Euh, Cloud, je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Ventus, incertain.

— Ça, Ventus, c'est l'investissement qui a été fait pour que la société de livraison soit la plus prospère possible. Fenrir, si tu préfères.

— Mais elle est tellement... Bon sang, tu arrives vraiment à manipuler un tel engin ?!

— Tu vas le savoir tout de suite, répondit l'adulte en rangeant la valise dans un compartiment latéral et en lui lançant un casque. »

_« Ça y est, c'est fini. On va mourir bêtement, moi qui était persuadé que c'étaient Reno et son hélicoptère de malheur qui auraient ma peau. »_

C'était maintenant au tour de Cloud de s'astreindre à garder un air totalement neutre, ce qui n'était pas franchement compliqué étant donné son caractère taciturne habituel.

Dans l'ensemble, Ventus s'estima avoir été très courageux.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux tout le long du trajet, ne cria pas comme une fillette chaque fois que son frère passait un peu trop près d'un autre véhicule et s'astreignit même à ne pas serrer le T-shirt de son aîné comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était plus ou moins le cas. Oui vraiment, très courageux.

Ventus aurait presque pu pousser un cri de joie lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la bar que tenait Tifa se profiler au loin, mais n'en fit rien et se contenta de se jeter dans les bras de la propriétaire Fenrir à peine arrêtée.

« Eh bien eh bien, quel entrain ! Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as fait, Cloud ? demanda Tifa en riant sous cape.

— Moi ? Rien, répondit Cloud en reprenant en une fraction de seconde l'air stoïque qui le caractérisait tant.

— Menteur, je suis déjà monté avec toi sur ce monstre, et tu conduis aussi imprudemment que quand on s'est rencontrés ! Ah et au fait, salut Ven ! »

Ventus rendit l'énergique salut de Zack avec au moins autant d'entrain, puis eut droit à un accueil un peu plus modéré mais néanmoins tout aussi chaleureux d'Aerith, son épouse depuis un peu plus de six mois à présent.

« Allez dépêchez-vous de rentrer, il fait froid dehors ! les pressa Tifa en poussant autoritairement tout le monde à l'intérieur. »

Ils auraient eu bien du mal à résister à sa force surhumaine de toute façon.

« Oui rentrons, je veux encore manger des biscuits au chocolat ! s'enthousiasma aussitôt Zack.

— Non, toi tu en as déjà eu assez, les derniers sont pour Ven, le réprimanda doucement mais fermement Aerith. »

Ventus et Tifa éclatèrent de rire à la vue de la mine de chien battu qu'afficha alors le brun, qui décidément leur prouvait encore à tous que tous les SOLDATs de première classe n'étaient pas que des grosses brutes sanguinaires et sans cervelle.

oooOOOooo

La soirée était à présent bien entamée et tous s'étaient retrouvés à table autours du repas préparé par la maîtresse de maison et son amie, une ambiance conviviale flottant dans l'air.

« Ah au fait Ven, tout se passe bien chez ton oncle ? demanda Aerith avec un sourire bienveillant.

— Très bien, répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire parfaitement convaincant. J'ai rencontré des garçons sympas dans ma classe et leurs amis, on s'entend plutôt bien. Cette fois-ci, il était parfaitement sincère.

— Tant mieux ! s'exclama Zack en lui collant une vigoureuse claque dans le dos, ce qui eut plus ou moins comme résultat de manquer de mettre fin aux jours du blond par étouffement intempestif. »

Il fallait dire qu'on en était à la fin du plat principal et qu'un nombre certain de bouteilles était déjà passé par là, rendant la bonne humeur des adultes encore plus... Visible, c'était le mot. Cet état d'esprit s'accentua encore jusqu'à ce que la dernière part de bûche glacée soit consommée, et c'est à cet instant qu'un Zack passablement éméché fit remarquer d'une voix aiguë :

« Tifaaaaaaaaaaaa, t'as pas bu un seul verre de toute la soirée ! C'est noël enfin, faut te décoincer ! »

Tous lancèrent un regard interrogatif à la principale concernée à cette remarque, sachant pertinemment que la brune n'était jamais la dernière à accepter un petit verre, loin de là.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda aussitôt Cloud, l'air grave.

— Mais non enfin, tout va très bien ! Bon sang Zack, je voulais garder la surprise pour demain matin, mais... »

Aerith écarquilla soudainement les yeux en comprenant où son amie voulait en venir, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas des trois autres qui fixaient toujours Tifa avec autant d'intensité. Cette dernière poussa un bref soupir de dépit puis se tourna vers son compagnon, avant de déclarer d'une voix solennelle qu'on ne lui entendait que rarement :

« Chéri, je suis enceinte. »

Un long moment de flottement accueillit cette révélation, jusqu'à ce que l'air hébété de Cloud le quitte enfin pour laisser place à une joie que Ventus n'avait encore jamais vue chez son aîné.

« C'est... C'est... tenta péniblement d'articuler le blond.

— C'est fantastique ! le devança Zack en se précipitant pour serrer le couple dans ses bras. Fantastique, merveilleux, exceptionnel, tellement...

— Tu les étouffes, Zack, fit posément remarquer Aerith, avant d'à son tour aller serrer ses amis dans ses bras une fois que ces derniers furent libérés de l'emprise de son mari. »

Tous lancèrent ensuite un regard interrogatif à Ventus, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa chaise et semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ven ? tenta enfin Cloud, troublé par la réaction de son cadet.

—...on.

— Pardon ?

— Je vais être tonton ! »

Ventus bondit alors de sa chaise avec autant d'entrain que Zack avant lui et éclata de rire, rapidement rejoint par les adultes présents.

« Allez, champagne pour tout le monde ! s'écria Zack en filant vers le bar. Enfin presque tout le monde, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Tifa et Ventus. »

Ce dernier s'éclipsa discrètement lorsque Zack revint armé de deux bouteilles, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Oui vraiment, ce serait très drôle de voir ses aînés lutter contre la gueule de bois au moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux de noël le lendemain matin mais en attendant, il préférait profiter du peu de calme qui restait dans l'établissement et pénétra dans la chambre que Tifa et Cloud lui avaient octroyé pour son séjour.

L'adolescent se jeta sans attendre sur son lit et saisit son téléphone portable, regarda brièvement l'heure – minuit passé de huit minutes très exactement – puis envoya un bref ''Je vais être tonton !'' à ses amis. Il se doutait bien qu'entre famille et festivités, aucun n'aurait vraiment le temps de lui répondre avant demain midi au mieux, mais ça faisait toujours du bien de s'exprimer.

C'est fort de cette conviction que Ventus s'apprêtait à allumer la vielle PS2 présente dans la pièce lorsque l'écran de son téléphone portable s'illumina subitement, signalant un nouveau message reçu. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil et se saisit de l'appareil, se demandant qui avait bien pu lui répondre.

Un immense sourire fleurit sur son visage lorsqu'il enregistra le nom ''Terra'' sur l'écran, sourire qui s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il lut la réponse de son ami :

« Bon courage alors, ça fait un mois que je le suis et c'est pas exactement de tout repos.

« À ce point là ? » tapa-t-il rapidement.

« À son point là oui, et j'ajouterai que le plus flippant reste de voir le frère de mon père complètement gaga devant un bébé alors que d'habitude c'est une véritable armoire à glace. »

Un rire échappa à Ventus.

Terra lui avait en effet une fois expliqué que son oncle à lui n'était autre que le grand général Sephiroth, et imaginer un tel homme en train de s'extasier devant un nourrisson avait quelque chose de déstabilisant.

« Courage, je compatis (= »

« Tu peux oui. Et sinon, cette soirée ? »

« Sont en train de vider le bar de ma belle-sœur pour fêter ça. Et toi alors ? »

« Mon père et mon oncle ne sont pas encore assez bourrés pour commencer à se battre à l'épée, mais ça devrait plus tarder. »

Ventus éclata de rire à la suite de ce message et demanda des précisions, que Terra lui apporta avec plaisir.

Leur ''conversation'' se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et c'est seulement lorsque Terra déclara être fatigué que Ventus remarqua enfin les chiffres 02:48 briller dans le coin supérieur droit de son écran.

Le blond souhaita rapidement bonne nuit au plus âgé puis tendit l'oreille, soulagé de constater que plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre depuis le rez de chaussée.

_« Ils sont un peu plus raisonnables que l'année dernière au moins. Une demi-heure de mieux quand même, _pensa Ventus avec un sourire tout en se déshabillant sommairement. »

Il se glissa ensuite sans attendre sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux, attentif aux bruits incessants de l'immense métropole. Beaucoup auraient été dérangés par un tel vacarme, mais Ventus trouvait cela plutôt apaisant.

Cela lui rappelait le temps où Cloud, lui et ses parents vivaient encore tous ensemble dans l'un des quartiers du Secteur 6, et ces simples souvenirs associés à ceux qu'il était en train de créer suffirent à ce qu'il s'endorme profondément, l'air serein.

oooOOOooo

Dans deux semaines c'est les vacances, youpi ! Enfin bref, du mouvement et de la torture pour nos deux protagonistes dans le prochain chapitre, d'ici là j'espère que les quelques personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic se porteront bien ! Allez, à plus les gens !


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

En cette magnifique matinée de janvier, Ventus se demanda pour la énième fois ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un pareil traitement. Certes le comportement de ses deux tortion... amis était plus provoqué par le stress et la volonté de bien qu'autre chose, mais tout de même : Isa et Ienzo avaient-ils réellement besoin de mener l'avancement de leur TPE comme s'il s'agissait d'une opération militaire à hauts risques ? C'était du moins l'impression que le blond avait, et à voir l'air suppliant que Lea lui envoyait régulièrement, il ne devait pas être le seul à pâtir du perfectionnisme des deux adolescents.

_« Allez courage, dans deux minutes c'est terminé, _s'encouragea-t-il mentalement tout en continuant à prendre des notes sur l'un des très nombreux romans qu'Ienzo avait eu la grâce de leur prêter. »

La sonnerie vint en effet quelques cent-vingt secondes plus tard libérer l'intégralité de sa classe, qui se précipita sans attendre à l'extérieur à la recherche d'air frais libérateur. Un peu trop même, aux goûts de certains.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! se plaignit Braig tout en se frottant énergiquement les mains dans l'espoir de les réchauffer.

— Petite nature, se moqua Lea, l'air goguenard. »

Il fallait dire qu'avec son simple pull et des vêtements somme toute peu adaptés à la température ambiante du mois de janvier, le roux faisait quelque peu tâche dans le paysage.

« Elle se tait la carotte ? contra malgré tout le brun en s'efforçant de ne pas claquer trop fort des dents. »

S'en suivit une dispute sans queue ni tête d'un genre auquel tous s'étaient plus ou moins accoutumés au fil des mois, si bien que personne ni fit réellement attention et chacun poursuivit paisiblement la conversation qu'il avait entamée.

Et si Aqua écoutait avec intérêt les précisions d'Isa et d'Ienzo quant à l'avancement de leur travail, Ventus préférait de loin écouter Terra lui parler avec enthousiasme de toutes sortes d'enchaînements qu'il avait appris durant les vacances auprès de son père.

Il fut cependant rapidement temps de retourner en cours et l'après-midi passa avec la lenteur habituelle des dernières heures de la semaine, puis vint enfin l'heure de rentrer bien au chaud à la maison se détendre. Ce que Ventus aurait fait avec joie si Lea et lui n'avaient pas été rattrapés devant le portail du lycée par le professeur Highwind.

« Eh les jeunes, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir hier soir, mais il va y avoir une compétition à la Cité du Crépuscule dans deux semaines.

— Et combien de temps ça dure ? demanda aussitôt Lea, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— On part vendredi matin et on rentre samedi soir.

— Pourquoi ? D'habitude ça se fait sur une journée, non ?

— Restrictions budgétaires. »

Face aux regards interrogateurs des deux adolescents, Cid crut bon de préciser :

« Pour nous c'est le vendredi, et vos petits copains du Kendo ont un tournoi le samedi : ça coûte moins cher en essence de faire un seul aller-retour. On pionce dans une petite auberge de jeunesse pas loin du centre ville.

— Mais est-ce que le prix de la nuit ne compense pas celui de l'essence ? demanda Ventus après un bref moment de flottement.

— Écoute gamin, je suis pas dans la tête du directeur – encore heureux – et je me contente de me faire ce qu'on me demande. Moi tant que je sais que je peux compter sur toute mon équipe, les détails techniques ne m'intéressent pas ! Enfin bref, j'attends votre réponse pour mardi, bon week-end ! »

Et Cid les laissa sur ces mots, prenant le temps de s'allumer une cigarette avant de partir dans la direction de ce qui devait être chez lui.

Ventus et Lea se regardèrent pour leur part pendant quelques instants encore, l'air complètement interdit, jusqu'à ce que Lea finisse par s'exclamer :

« Bon ben t'as entendu le patron hein ! À lundi, Ven ! »

Le blond rendit son salut à l'autre adolescent d'un ton plus mesuré, le cerveau tournant déjà à plein régime pour savoir comment obtenir la permission de Xehanort pour pouvoir quitter ainsi la maison pendant quarante-huit heures. Un large sourire vint illuminer son visage lorsqu'il réalisa sur quelle date très exactement les-dites quarante-huit heures tombaient, tandis qu'un plan d'action se formait tranquillement dans ses pensées. Et puis de toute façon, autorisé ou non, il trouverait bien un moyen de partir avec ses amis.

« Je suis rentré !

— Et alors, tu veux une médaille ?! retentit aussitôt la voix de Vanitas depuis l'étage.

— Ne commencez pas vous deux, j'ai bien trop de travail pour pouvoir supporter vos chamailleries ce soir. »

La voix venait cette fois-ci du bureau de son oncle, et c'est précisément à la porte de cette pièce que Ventus alla frapper après avoir déposé ses affaires dans sa chambre.

« Entre. »

Xehanort lui accorda à peine un regard une fois Ventus entré, et l'adolescent sut qu'il avait environ deux minutes de son attention pour réussir à le convaincre.

« Il y a une compétition d'athlétisme dans deux semaines, on serait partis le vendredi matin et rentrés le samedi soir. Tu n'as pas à m'emmener ni à me ramener, juste à signer le papier qui stipule que je peux y aller. »

Xehanort termina d'apposer sa signature sur l'un des nombreux documents recouvrant son bureau, puis demanda d'un ton parfaitement neutre :

« Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

— Parce que ça veut dire que je ne serais pas là pour importuner Vanitas le jour de son anniversaire ? »

Si l'ironie qui teintait ces mots était certaine, l'adulte fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarquée et prit une expression songeuse. L'argument de Ventus était valable à ses yeux et le serait sans aucun doute encore plus à ceux de Vanitas, mais lui donner l'autorisation d'y aller reviendrait tout de même à faire plaisir au blond.

« Considère ça comme le cadeau d'anniversaire que je lui fais. »

Xehanort leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque de son neveu, mais finit malgré tout par déclarer :

« Très bien, mais je ne veux avoir à m'occuper d'absolument rien : quoi qu'il puisse se passer, tu te débrouilles seul. Compris ?

— Compris !

— Allez, sors d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Ventus s'exécuta sans protester, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Non seulement il allait pouvoir passer deux jours complets en compagnie de ses amis mais en plus de cela, il allait pouvoir échapper à la fête que son cher cousin allait donner le soir de son absence. Il ne savais pas exactement quelle mouche avait piqué Xehanort de laisser la maison à une bande d'adolescents déchaînés, mais c'était présentement le cadet de ses soucis.

Après tout si son oncle avait décidé de redécorer l'intérieur de son salon de manière complètement apocalyptique, en quoi cela le concernait-il ?

oooOOOooo

Deux semaines avaient ainsi passé dans un calme relatif pour tous, et c'est donc uniquement muni de son sac de sport que Ventus se rendit jusqu'au Lycée ce vendredi-ci, après avoir pris soin de fermer à double tour la porte de sa chambre en prévision de la soirée qui allait avoir lieu. Que les abrutis alcoolisés qui servaient d'ami à son cousin massacre l'intérieur de la maison était une chose, mais que l'un d'eux touche à ses affaires en était une autre.

« Bon ben, à demain soir alors. »

Xehanort hocha distraitement la tête, signe qu'il l'avait entendu, et Ventus sortit sans plus s'attarder : des choses bien plus intéressantes l'attendaient ces prochaines quarante-huit heures, et il comptait bien en profiter !

« Eh ben dis donc, quel entrain ! l'apostropha Lea à peine le blond eu-t-il franchi le portail de l'établissement.

— C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas vraiment en dire autant de toi : suffit de voir ta tête pour savoir que tu n'as passé la nuit qu'à dormir, Lea.

— Si tu prenais le temps de faire autre chose qu'aller en cours et t'entraîner, Terra, tu comprendrais peut-être enfin les raisons qui peuvent pousser un homme à rester éveillé tard le soir.

— Oui, parce que c'est sûr que rester à faire des combats en ligne jusqu'à trois heures du matin sur Pokemon, c'est très masculin ça, intervint subitement Braig. Et inutile de nier poil de carotte, je vous ai vus toi et ton rondoudou niveau 100 ! »

Les quelques personnes qui écoutaient leur conversation partirent d'un grand éclat de rire, tandis que Lea rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Bon les jeunes, quand vous aurez fini de faire les imbéciles, vous pourrez peut-être envisager de venir par là qu'on puisse faire l'appel, hum ? »

Tous se dirigèrent sans attendre vers le professeur Highwind, aux côtés duquel se tenait un homme que Ventus supposa être l'entraîneur de l'équipe de Kendo.

« Le professeur Leonheart, le présenta sobrement Lea avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges à moitié défoncé du bus et de tapoter celui d'à côté en signe d'invitation.

— Il a l'air très... Hum, comment dire...

— Flippant ? Oh ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas le seul à le penser ! »

Ventus et Lea se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et tombèrent nez à nez avec Braig, qui avait visiblement choisi de prendre place derrière eux aux côtés de Terra.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Ven, je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive ! »

Le brun choisit d'appuyer ses mots en lui lançant un clin d'œil on ne peut plus suggestif, face auquel le blond resta quelques instants sans voix.

« T'as pas bientôt fini avec tes conneries non ? demanda Terra d'une voix sombre. »

Braig lança son habituel sourire moqueur au châtain en pensant que celui-ci plaisantait, mais reprit une expression bien plus prudente lorsqu'il croisa le regard dur de Terra.

« C'est bon mec détends-toi, je plaisantais, marmonna le brun avant de se tourner vers la vitre et de regarder défiler le paysage en silence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a ? chuchota Ventus à son voisin tout en désignant discrètement Terra du regard.

— Va savoir, le stress sans doute : c'est qu'il faut pas trop le chercher notre Terra avant un tournoi !

— Si tu le dis, hein, répondit Ventus avant de lui aussi se mettre à regarder par la fenêtre, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les incessants bavardages de Lea pendant les deux heures de trajet qui suivirent.

Il se reconcentra cependant bien assez vite sur la réalité, et ce en grande partie à cause du stress qui commençait à monter bien malgré lui.

« Ah non commence pas à faire cette tête, ça ne peut que bien se passer ! s'exclama Lea à peine l'expression de son ami remarquée.

— Si tu le dis... répéta Ventus d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre à quel point il n'était pas convaincu.

— Oui je le dis, et tu sais pourquoi c'est merveilleux ? Parce que j'ai toujours raison ! Et puis avec ces deux imbéciles pour nous encourager, comment veux-tu que ça se passe mal ?

— Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbécile, sale Poil de carotte ?! »

Cependant même les chamailleries incessantes de Braig et Lea ne suffirent pas à calmer l'appréhension du blond, qui commençait à réellement se demander si utiliser ses capacités afin de fuir le plus vite possible d'ici était une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Il en était encore à ses réflexions lorsqu'une main réconfortante vint se poser sur son épaule, le sortant de ses sombres pensées afin de fixer Terra d'un air interrogateur.

« Il a raison tu sais, ça va bien se passer. Il te suffit de faire comme d'habitude et tout ira bien. »

Ventus acquiesça lentement tout en détournant le regard, peu désireux d'exposer à toutes ses connaissances ses joues cramoisies.

« _Super, il manquait vraiment plus que ça,_ pensa-t-il avec amertume tout en commençant à suivre Lea en direction des vestiaires. »

oooOOOooo

« Ça s'est... Moins mal passé que ce que j'avais envisagé.

— Oh arrête de dire des conneries, pour une première, je dirai même que tu t'es sacrément bien débrouillé ! rétorqua Lea en désignant les deux médailles qui dépassaient du sac du blond. Troisième au 100m plus cette jolie petite seconde place qu'on a eue tous les deux avec Lumaria et Ludor en relais, je vois vraiment aucune raison de se plaindre !

— Dit celui qui a fini premier au 200 et au 100 mètres.

— Ce que tu peux être pessimiste franchement, on dirait Ienzo !

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié la comparaison, commenta Braig. Ah et sinon, paraît qu'on doit former des groupes de quatre pour les chambres. Je suppose que c'est tout vu, non ? »

Après avoir recueilli le consentement de ses trois amis, Braig s'approcha du comptoir de la réception de l'auberge de jeunesse dans laquelle tous les élèves présents allaient passer la nuit afin de récupérer un clé, ce qu'il aurait volontiers expédié en dix secondes chrono si le professeur Highwind n'était soudain pas venu préciser :

« Bon les jeunes, apparemment y a eu un petit couac à la réservation, c'est pas quatre lits séparés que vous aurez mais deux lits simples et un lit double. Enfin je suppose que ça ne va pas non plus changer vos vies, allez poser vos affaires et descendez dans vingt minutes pour le dîner.

—...

—... »

—...

— Dîtes quelque chose tous, ça devient flippant là, tenta Lea, tâchant de détendre l'atmosphère. Oh puis arrêtez de tirer ces tronches bon sang, c'est tout de même pas la fin du monde ! Vous avez jamais partager votre lit avec personne ou quoi ?!

— Non, et c'est pas près de commencer, le contra immédiatement Braig.

— M'aurait étonné tiens, marmonna le roux avant de poursuivre à haute voix : Bon en ce qui me concerne, c'est vraiment pas que je veuille faire ma précieuse, mais je bouge tellement la nuit que je doute que ce soit une bonne idée pour qui que ce soit d'essayer de dormir avec moi. »

Un long silence s'en suivit, silence durant lequel Terra et Ventus s'observèrent discrètement du coin de l'œil, avant de simultanément déclarer :

« Bon ben, s'il n'y a vraiment pas le choix...

— Cachez votre joie surtout ! les charia Braig tout en lançant son sac à dos sur le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre.

— Dis-donc toi, qui t'a dit que moi aussi je ne voulais pas dormir près de la fenêtre ?!

— Fallait te bouger le cul rouquine, j'étais là avant !

— Qui est-ce que tu appelles ''rouquine'' sale pervers psychopathe ?!

— Tu crois qu'ils vont continuer toute la soirée ? demanda Ventus d'un ton parfaitement posé tout en laissant à son tour ses affaires sur le matelas.

— Possible, même si je doute que Leonheart les laisse faire. En tout cas s'ils sont encore en train de s'engueuler d'ici un quart d'heure, on descend sans eux et on mange leur part.

— De qui est-ce que tu comptes manger la part toi ?! s'écrièrent les deux adolescents d'une seule voix. »

C'en fut trop pour Ventus qui éclata brusquement de rire, rapidement suivi par les trois autres qui évitèrent ainsi d'en venir pour la énième fois aux mains sur un motif ridicule. Une grande victoire, qui resterait à jamais dans les annales à n'en point douter.

Le dîner se passa quant à lui dans un calme relatif, sans doute plus grâce aux regards perçants de leurs entraîneurs respectifs plutôt qu'à leur bonne volonté mais passons. Un autre problème de taille s'était en effet dressé devant les quatre amis : trouver un moyen de passer le temps qu'il leur restait avant de devoir aller se coucher sans trop s'ennuyer.

Si la tâche paressait à première vue simple, les dix minutes passées à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans rien d'autre à faire leur prouvèrent rapidement le contraire.

« Rah puis j'en ai marre, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne jouerai pas à ''je n'ai jamais'' tiens ? proposa finalement Braig.

— Parce que c'est un je d'alcool ? hasarda Terra.

— Oh si ce n'est que ça, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon sac. Je parle de coca enfin ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en avisant les regards estomaqués que lui lançaient les trois autres.

— Bon sang tu m'as fait peur, mais en quoi ça consiste votre jeu là en fait ? demanda Lea.

— Chacun son tour soit dire une phrase commençant par ''je n'ai jamais'', et si toi tu as déjà fait ce que la personne a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, tu bois un verre.

— Compris, qui commence alors ? intervint Ventus.

— Moi ! s'enthousiasma aussitôt Lea. Hum, alors voyons voir... Je n'ai jamais changé de couleur de cheveux. »

Braig poussa un grognement à ces mots et s'empara de la bouteille sous le regard interrogateur des autres, auxquels il répondit après avoir bu une gorgée :

« J'avais parié en 3ème avec Arlène que je serais capable d'atteindre la proviseur du collège pile entre les deux yeux à une distance de 100 mètres avec mon fidèle lanceur de billes spécial paintball. Bref, disons que cette idiote de Maléfique s'est levée au mauvais moment et que j'ai pu l'avoir qu'au niveau du cou, même si la tête qu'elle a fait en valait la peine. Tout ça pour dire que si c'était moi qui perdais, je devais me teindre les cheveux en rose pendant trois mois, et qu'Arlène n'est pas vraiment le genre de fille enclin à la discussion. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer le brun avec les cheveux roses fluo, et ce n'est qu'une fois un calme relatif retrouvé que Braig enchaîna :

« Alors, je n'ai jamais... Porté des vêtements de femme. »

Ce fut au tour de Lea et Ventus de se saisir de la bouteille, puis de s'expliquer avec aplomb :

« Je servais régulièrement de mannequin à ma cousine, elle arrêtait pas de dire qu'on avait le même gabarit et de me fixer comme si elle allait me tuer ! »

Ventus se contenta pour sa part d'un plus posé « option théâtre au collège », puis enchaîna :

« Je n'ai jamais mangé de croquettes pour animaux. »

Terra haussa les épaules et but à son tour, avant de déclarer :

« Eh, c'est quand même pas ma faute si mes parents laissaient traîner le paquet des croquettes du chat par terre quand j'avais trois ans non plus ! Y a vraiment pas de quoi se marrer, arrêtez de rire comme des idiots ! Enfin bref, je n'ai jamais... »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent entre autres que Ventus et Braig n'avait jamais terminé un seul jeu Pokémon de leur vie et n'avaient jamais attrapé la varicelle, que Lea n'avait appris à se servir correctement de la gazinière sans mettre le feu à quoi que ce soit qu'à l'âge de 14 ans et que Terra possédait encore une vieille peluche bleue aux yeux rouges nommée Fluffy soigneusement entreposée dans sa chambre.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'un fond de bouteille, et c'est à court d'idée que Terra finit par déclarer sans trop y penser :

« Je n'ai jamais... Allez tiens, embrassé un autre garçon. »

Et c'est avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes qu'il regarda ses trois amis se partager ce qu'il restait de boisson, avant de bafouiller d'un ton assez comique :

« Mais... Comment... Quand... Pourquoi ?

« Ben quand on avait 13 ans, tout le monde se moquait de nous dans la classe parce qu'Isa et moi on avait encore jamais embrassé personne de nos vies, alors on a décidé que si on ne trouvait personne dans le mois avec qui le faire on sauterait le pas ensemble et... Et voilà quoi, s'expliqua Lea avant d'éclater de rire.

— Trop bu le soir de la fête d'anniversaire de Lumaria, je lui ai roulé un patin au passage, déclara ensuite très poétiquement Braig.

— On est sortis deux semaines ensemble avec mon meilleur ami, juste pour essayer, mais bon on s'est tous les deux rendu compte que ça irait jamais plus loin que l'amitié entre nous et ça en est resté là.

— Eh ben dis-donc, tu nous en caches des choses mon petit Ventus !

— Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Poil de carotte. Alors, c'était comment ? »

Mais avant que Ventus n'ait eu le temps de trouver une excuse valable pour pouvoir se sortir de cette situation gênante, trois coups secs furent portés à la porte de leur chambre et la voix du professeur Leonheart s'écria distinctement :

« Extinction des feux maintenant et pas dans cinq minutes, je vous rappelle qu'il y en a qui doivent être en forme demain !

— Ouais ouais c'est bon, pas la peine de crier ! Enfin bref, on ferait mieux de faire ce qu'il demande, je tiens pas spécialement à finir comme Dilan à Agrabah, commenta Braig.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à Dilan ? demanda Ventus tout en commençant à s'approcher du lit que lui et Terra étaient sensés partager.

— Crois-moi, tu ne préfères pas le savoir, lui répondit son aîné tout en se glissant sous les couvertures. »

Il leur fallut moins de vingt minutes pour que tous soient au fond de leur lit, lumière éteinte et dans un état de somnolence avancé pour les deux adolescents dont la journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante, mais tout de même pas assez engourdi par le sommeil dans le cas de Ventus pour ne pas sentir quelque chose d'à la fois ferme et confortable lui enserrer fermement la taille.

Le blond tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et tomba nez à nez avec le visage serein et détendu de Terra, qui semblait déjà lointainement parti pour le pays des rêves et n'avait pas l'air près d'en réémerger vue sa respiration profonde et régulière.

Ventus tâcha ensuite de se dégager sans déranger son ami mais s'aperçut vite que la chose serait impossible s'il ne souhaitait pas réveiller Terra, aussi essaya-t-il de faire abstraction de cette étrange position et de se détendre afin de trouver rapidement le sommeil.

Cette simple tâche se révéla cependant bien plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé lorsque le souffle chaud du plus âgé vint caresser sa nuque avec insistance, éveillant en lui des pensées plus ou moins platoniques à son égard.

« _Oh mon Dieu mais à quoi je pense moi ?!_ se réprimanda-t-il violemment. _Bon c'est vrai qu'il est très gentil et pas désagréable à regarder, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour... Eh, mais où est-ce qu'il croit qu'il descend sa main là ?! Et il est vraiment obligé de faire des bruits aussi équivoque quand il dort putain ?! _»

C'est sur cette pensée fort philosophique que Ventus poussa un profond soupir de dépit. La nuit ne faisait que commencer et elle promettait d'être longue, affreusement longue.

oooOOOooo

Oh bon sang, si vous saviez le mal qu'il a eu à sortir celui-là ! Enfin bref, merci aux quelques personnes qui continuent à lire même si elles ne commentent pas, c'est déjà ça ^^

À la prochaine les gens !


	8. Chapitre 8

A/N : Oui je sais, il a mis du temps à se montrer, mais que voulez-vous : l'hiver a des effets bien plus néfastes sur la motivation des uns que sur celle des autres ! Bref, un grand merci une fois de plus à Yumeless et à Neyl pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à Akurokushi qui m'a laissé deux reviews anonymes adorables sur deux autres OS (si tu passes un jour sur ce chapitre, sache que pour répondre à ta question, non mon pseudo ne vient pas de « Docteur Slump » du tout ^^). Enfin bref, assez bavassé, bonne lecture les gens !

Chapitre 8

« Si tu le veux, demain tu peux... être avec nous ! Winx, si tu me tiens bien la main, nous aurons tous les pouvoirs... »

« Bordel de merde mais c'est quoi ça encore ?! »

La douce voix de Braig fut ce qui acheva de tirer Ventus du pays des songes, et après quelques instants passés à se demander où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver, les événements de la veille lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire et il jeta un bref coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

L'air ensommeillé et confus de Terra devait être à cet instant un parfait reflet du sien, ce qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde démotiver Braig à leur crier dessus tout en désignant le portable rouge vif fermement serré dans sa main crispée :

« Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous tripoter, vous pourrez peut-être venir m'aider à trouver comment est-ce qu'on arrête cette merde, hum ? »

Terra sembla brusquement réaliser dans quelle situation lui et le blond se trouvaient à ces mots et fit un bond en arrière tellement soudain qu'il alla s'en aucune grâce s'écraser sur la moquette bleue, encore empêtré dans les couvertures.

« Ben dis donc Terra, ce sont ses révélations d'hier soir qui t'ont finalement poussé à sauter le pas ?

— Au lieu de raconter des conneries Poil de carotte, je te suggère de rapidement couper ton réveil si tu ne veux pas que j'expédie ton putain de portable par la fenêtre !

— Oh c'est bon hein, si on est même plus libre de choisir son propre réveil... marmonna Lea tout en récupérant son bien afin de couper le son.

— Tu es libre de choisir tout ce que tu veux du moment que mes oreilles n'en pâtissent pas. Et puis sérieux quoi, les Winx ! Les Winx bordel !

— Oui et alors ? C'est pas pire que d'avoir le générique français de Olive et Tom en guise de sonnerie ! contra le roux.

— C'est complètement diff...»

C'est à peu près à ce moment de la ''conversation'' que Ventus choisit de focaliser son attention sur la masse informe restée par terre. Masse informe qui semblait profondément plongée dans ses pensées, soit dit en passant.

« Euh... Est-ce que ça va ? »

Terra lança un regard hagard à la main qui lui était tendue, sans vouloir faire mine de la saisir. Ventus poussa un profond soupir.

« C'est pas grave tu sais, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. C'est pas comme si tu avais conscience de ce que tu fais dans ton sommeil. _Ah ça, c'est un euphémisme_ acheva-t-il ensuite mentalement. »

Terra ne répondit rien mais finit malgré tout par se relever – sans son aide – et commença à rassembler tout ce dont il avait besoin pour la journée, le tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard du blond.

Ventus fronça les sourcils.

« C'est bon enfin, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas gr...

— C'est pas ça le problème, l'interrompit brusquement Terra.

—...Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? demanda-t-il, incertain, tandis que l'autre faisait toujours tout son possible pour éviter de croiser son regard.

— Bordel Terra grouille-toi un peu, j'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler par Leonheart de bon matin !

— J'arrive tout de suite ! s'exclama aussitôt le plus âgé, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

— Dépêche-toi aussi Ven, tu ne voudrais pas en manquer une miette n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lea d'un ton taquin.

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, démentit le blond avec aplomb avant de suivre les deux autres. »

Il aurait bien assez de tout le reste de son week-end pour penser à ça de toute façon.

Le trajet jusqu'au gymnase où se tenait le tournoi leur prit à peine vingt minutes, et il fallut encore moitié moins de temps à Terra et Braig pour se changer et se retrouver au milieu des autres lycéens venus des quatre coins du pays pour s'échauffer.

Ce qu'ils ne purent faire qu'après que Ventus et Lea leur aient chaleureusement souhaité bonne chance, bien évidemment. Le roux et le blond allèrent ensuite tranquillement prendre place dans les gradins, d'où il purent observer le professeur Leonheart tenir un discours d'encouragement à ses élèves qui tenait plus du discours militaire qu'autre chose, puis il fut temps de commencer.

La journée passa ainsi au fil des combats et des conversations qu'échangeaient Lea et Ventus, jusqu'à ce que Braig ne finisse par se faire éliminer par un adolescent blond venu des Îles du Destin lors des quarts de finale – Tidus, s'ils avaient bien entendu – et que Lea ne lance un sonore « Ben alors pépé, on s'engourdit ?! » qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

Ventus eut beau tout faire pour essayer de rentrer sous terre, ça n'empêcha tous les spectateurs de le dévisager à son tour lorsqu'ils faisaient le lien entre le roux et lui.

« Franchement Lea, tu pourrais essayer d'être un peu plus discret une fois de temps en temps, finit par siffler le blond entre ses dents.

— Tu es trop pragmatique Ventus, il n'y a pas de mal à s'amuser un peu dans la vie ! Chut tais-toi et regarde, c'est au tour de Terra d'affronter ce type ! ajouta-t-il en voyant que le blond s'apprêtait à le contredire. »

Ventus haussa un sourcil à cette remarque.

« C'est déjà la finale ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

— Moi non plus mais regarde, ça risque pas d'être bien long, commenta Lea tout en désignant les deux adversaires. »

Il apparaissait en effet clairement que Terra avait un net avantage sur son opposant, avantage qui se changea définitivement en victoire quelques deux minutes plus tard.

La suite fut ensuite relativement confuse pour eux tous, entre les éclats de joie de la part de tous leurs condisciples et les compliments qui fusaient à droite à gauche, mais Lea et Ventus parvinrent malgré tout à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur ami sans trop de soucis. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille un peu plus enthousiaste que les autres ne propulse accidentellement le blond jusque dans les bras du plus âgé, cela va de soi.

Le temps que Ventus retrouve son équilibre, il avait déjà trouvé le moyen de s'excuser au moins une bonne dizaine de fois, excuses auxquelles Terra mit un terme tant bien que mal, le rouge lui montant aux joues n'ayant strictement rien à voir avec la chaleur ambiante.

« Dis Poil de carotte, tu vois ce que je vois ? chuchota Braig tout en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du sus-nommé.

— Bien sûr que je vois, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, ou stupide, au choix.

— On part donc du principe que si on les laisse se débrouiller tous seuls avec ça, on y est encore dans dix ans ?

— Exactement pépé, exactement, ce pourquoi je pense qu'il est de notre devoir de leur filer un coup de main !

— Si ça t'amuse, mais ça risque d'être un peu court pour aujourd'hui : Leonheart et Highwind sont déjà en train de rassembler tout le monde, et c'est pas dans un bus bourré d'élèves qui risque de se passer grand chose.

— Oh mon Dieu Braig, m'aurais-tu bel et bien caché que tu avais un cerveau ?! »

Après avoir communiqué le fond de sa pensée au roux à l'aide de son poing droit, les deux adolescents rejoignirent rapidement le reste de leur groupe et s'assirent dans le bus sans prononcer un mot de plus sur leurs manigances, si bien que le trajet s'effectua dans un calme relatif jusqu'à ce que l'engin se gare dans la cours du lycée vers 19 heures.

« Bon sur ce je vous laisse, il y a trois délicieuses pizzas qui n'attendent que moi à la maison ! les salua Braig avant de s'en aller.

— Et moi il me reste la ligue à poutrer avant la fin du week-end, à plus les mecs ! s'éclipsa à son tour Lea.

— Bon, ben... Bonne fin de week-end alors, déclara à son tour Ventus à l'adresse de Terra, avant de tranquillement reprendre le chemin de sa maison, ses pensées sur ce qui venait de se passer pendant ces deux jours tournant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. »

Il eut cependant bien assez vite de sérieuses raison de se focaliser sur autre chose.

En effet, à peine eut-il posé la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une femme d'âge mûre passa près de lui en trombe, l'air à la fois exténué et au bord de la crise de nerfs. L'adolescent lança malgré tout un discret bonsoir qui resta sans réponse puis pénétra à l'intérieur, se demanda avec une certaine appréhension ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

« Ah, tu es là toi.

— Oui, soupira Ventus à l'adresse de son oncle surgi d'il ne savait trop où, je suis là. Et je peux savoir qui c'était ? demanda-t-il ensuite en désignant la porte d'entrée d'un signe de tête.

— La femme de ménage que j'avais engagée spécialement pour remettre la maison en ordre aujourd'hui, mais il faut croire que cette incompétente devra repasser demain, répondit l'adulte d'un ton méprisant. »

Ventus se garda bien de communiquer le fond de sa pensée sur la question – à savoir qu'il se doutait bien que ce retard avait plus à voir avec l'état déplorable dans lequel Vanitas et ses amis avaient du laisser la maison – et se dirigea sans un mot vers sa chambre, pouvant admirer au passage les quelques réminiscences dont parlait son oncle : de nombreuses tâches colorées dont il préférait ignorer la provenance ornaient les murs sur la totalité du couloir et même une partie du plafond, et il put également voir que deux des ampoules du plafonnier avaient mystérieusement disparues.

«_ Heureusement que j'avais pensé à fermer ma porte à... Clé. _»

Le cœur de Ventus rata un battement lorsqu'il trouva sa porte légèrement entrouverte, avisant dans le peu de champ de vision que cela lui donnait une grande partie du contenue de ses étagères répandu sur le sol.

L'adolescent déboula en trombe dans la pièce et constata avec horreur l'étendue des dégâts, qui d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir avaient été laissé tels quels par la femme de ménage.

Lentement, le regard parfaitement vide de toute expression, Ventus se baissa au milieu des objets fracassés et commença à dresser l'inventaire de tout ce qui avait été endommagé.

La plupart de ses livres et de ses livres scolaires étaient complètement déchirés, presque tout ce qui ornait ses étagères avait été cassé en plusieurs morceaux, ses vêtements jetés hors de son armoire et répandus sur le sol avec tout ce qui se trouvait également à l'intérieur...

L'album photo.

Le cœur de Ventus se glaça un peu plus quand il avisa ce dernier au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, la plupart des photos gisant en petits bouts de papiers au milieu du reste.

Il y en eut cependant une qui attira immédiatement son regard pour qu'il n'arrive plus à s'en décrocher, une photo qui même si elle avait brûlé presque intégralement n'eut aucun mal à être identifiée, pour avoir été contemplée des centaines de fois auparavant.

Ventus ne se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient que lorsqu'il saisit le seul et unique cliché de sa famille au grand complet qu'il avait jusqu'ici réussi à préserver à l'abri.

Le visage et le haut du corps de sa mère avaient entièrement été brûlés, si bien qu'on voyait plus que ses mains posées sur les épaules de son fils cadet, de même que pour celui de son père avec Cloud. Le visage de ce dernier avait quant à lui presque été effacé par ce que le blond supposa être de la vodka, ne laissant donc que son propre visage intact. Seul. Au milieu de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à des fantômes.

Il en aurait presque hurlé.

« Désolé hein, je sais qu'on a fait un peu de bazar. »

Lentement, mécaniquement, Ventus tourna la tête en direction de la porte de sa chambre, de là où Vanitas lui lançait son éternel sourire moqueur. Le blond avisa ensuite ce que son cousin tenait à la main, se demandant vaguement quand est-ce que le brun avait eu le temps d'aller fouiller dans son sac de sport.

Le sourire de Vanitas s'élargit encore lorsqu'il suivit son regard et l'adolescent se mit machinalement à jouer avec la médaille de bronze qu'il venait de s'approprier, continuant sur le ton de la conversation :

« Enfin, au moins tu n'étais pas là pour voir ça. Même si au fond, que tu y sois allé ou non n'aurait au final pas fait une grande différence, vu tes résultats médiocres. »

Vanitas lança l'objet d'un geste au désinvolte au milieu des débris, puis conclut :

« Finalement je crois que je commence à un peu mieux comprendre tante Claudia. Moi aussi avec un fils pareil, je pense que je me serais ouvert les veines. »

Ce qui se passa par la suite fut très flou dans l'esprit de Ventus.

Il se rappela vaguement avoir bondi sur ses pieds, envoyé valser son cousin au sol grâce à un premier coup de poing et avoir continué à frapper, frapper jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui hurle d'arrêter, essaye de le stopper sans succès et continue à souffrir, à reprendre un peu de tout ce qu'il avait donné pendant toutes ces années.

Cet étrange état d'esprit fut brusquement interrompu lorsque Ventus fut subitement attrapé par le col de son T-shirt et traîné le long du couloir puis dans l'escalier, avant que Xehanort ne le pousse brutalement sur le perron de la maison.

« Dehors, et je ne veux pas te revoir avant dimanche soir. C'est clair ? »

L'adulte n'attendit même pas sa réponse et claqua bruyamment la porte.

Ce fut le bruit de la clé tournant dans la serrure qui ramena finalement le blond à la réalité, et après avoir fixé durant de longues minutes la porte définitivement close, l'adolescent fit volte-face et commença à errer longuement dans les rues, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque ses jambes trop fatiguées ne l'y obligèrent bien malgré lui sur l'exact fontaine où il avait trouvé refuge quelques mois auparavant.

« _Tu parles d'une coïncidence,_ pensa-t-il avec ironie avant de s'asseoir sur la pierre glacée. _Et en plus il fallait que ce vieux con finisse par enfin me foutre à la porte à huit heures du soir au mois de janvier. Vraiment, il ne manque plus que..._»

Un puissant coup de tonnerre retentit alors dans toute la ville, rapidement suivi par de fine gouttelettes d'eau qui se transformèrent bien vite en une véritable pluie d'orage.

« _Et voilà, juste comme je le pensais. On se croirait presque dans un film. _»

Et Ventus éclata de rire. Un long et douloureux rire, vide de toute joie et seulement empli de mépris pour lui-même.

« _Je suis vraiment pathétique,_ conclut-il avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses genoux et de les entourer de ses bras, tant pour se protéger un tant soit peu du froid que pour refouler les larmes amères qui menaçaient de déborder. »

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps passa ainsi, mais la seule chose dont il soit sûr, c'est qu'il n'émergea de cet état second que lorsque la pluie cessa subitement de tomber autour de lui. Ventus releva ensuite lentement la tête, et mit quelques instants de plus à identifier le regard inquiet qui croisa le sien.

« Ven ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors seul à une heure pareille? demanda Terra une fois sûr d'avoir toute l'attention du blond.

— Je pourrais te poser la même question tu sais, rétorqua aussitôt ce dernier.

— Mon père est sorti pour la soirée et a oublié de faire les courses, j'étais parti m'acheter de quoi manger, se justifia rapidement le plus âgé en désignant le petit sac en plastique qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Devait-il vraiment lui dire ? Après tout pourquoi pas hein, au point où il en était...

« Il semblerait que mon oncle m'ait fichu dehors jusqu'à demain soir. C'est con quand même, la seule fois où je me défends réellement et que je prends le temps de frapper Vanitas comme il le mérite, et il me fout à la porte. »

Ventus aurait sans doute ris à nouveau si Terra ne lui avait pas lancé un regard si horrifié.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es là sous la pluie ?

— Je sais pas. Dix minutes, ou peut-être bien que c'était une heure, répondit le blond d'un ton apathique. »

Terra poussa un profond soupir, passa brièvement une main dans ses cheveux et ordonna d'un ton autoritaire en tendant le parapluie noir qu'il avait à la main :

« Tiens-moi ça trente secondes. »

Ventus s'exécuta sans poser de questions, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à recevoir quelques instants plus tard la lourde veste noire de son ami sur les épaules.

« Allez viens, je te ramène chez moi. Et c'est non négociable, ajouta-t-il d'un ton glacial emprunté à son géniteur. »

Cela sembla avoir l'effet escompté, puisque le blond le suivit sans protester durant les quinze minutes qui les séparaient encore de chez lui et alla même jusqu'à se laisser offrir une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud fumant sans faire d'histoires une fois les deux adolescents arrivés.

Il fallut pourtant bien briser le silence à un moment ou à un autre, et c'est Terra qui s'était le premier attelé à cette pénible tâche :

« Alors... Tu as frappé ton cousin ? »

« _Bien joué Terra, quelle superbe façon d'engager une conversation !_ se réprimanda-t-il aussitôt mentalement. »

« Hum, oui, et je dois avouer que c'était bien plus jouissif que ce que à quoi je m'attendais : j'aurai du faire ça il y deux ans au moins, ça m'aurait évité pas mal de frustration.

—...Et pourquoi ce soir plus qu'un autre ? poursuivit patiemment Terra. »

Ventus baissa les yeux et se lança dans une longue et profonde contemplation du fond de sa tasse, comme si rien en cet instant n'avait été plus fascinant au monde.

« Ven ? insista l'autre malgré tout.

— Il a dit quelque chose... Quelque chose d'horrible.

— Et qu'es-ce que c'était ? »

Oh, comme Terra aurait préféré avoir n'importe quelle autre conversation avec le blond à cet instant précis. Mais cette histoire avait besoin d'être réglée, et ce le plus vite possible.

« Il a dit qu'il comprenait qu'avec un fils comme moi, ma mère ait préféré se suicider, finit enfin par chuchoter l'adolescent. »

Un silence de mort accueillit cette réplique, tandis que les yeux de Terra s'écarquillaient lentement, mais sûrement.

« Mais... Mais je croyais qu'elle était morte dans un accident de voiture avec ton père ? finit-il malgré tout par balbutier.

— Oui, c'est ce qu'on a tendance à dire avec Cloud parce que c'est plus facile à justifier, mais c'est pas vrai. C'est arrivé environ trois mois après l'accident. D'après ce qu'on en a compris et ce qu'elle a dit juste avant de passer à l'acte, elle ne supportait pas sa mort à lui.

— Ventus, je suis...

— Désolé ? Nous aussi, crois-moi, mais c'est sûrement pas ça qui va la ramener. Enfin bref, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Merci pour tout.»

Ventus n'avait pas plus tôt fait mine de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée que Terra lui barra précipitamment le chemin.

« Ça va pas non, et puis quoi encore ?! Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser seul dehors sous la pluie toute la nuit ? Et puis même s'il pleuvait pas, ou même s'il faisait jour, ou même si... Oh puis merde, tu restes là, un point c'est tout. Compris ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? conclut Terra, les joues légèrement rouges.

— Rien, rien du tout, sourit Ventus. Je trouve juste drôle que même quand tu n'essayes pas de l'être, tu sois réconfortant.

— Que... Hein ?

— Rien, oublie. Enfin bref, tu n'étais pas censé te faire à dîner ? demanda le blond d'un ton qui se voulait léger. »

L'estomac de l'autre répondit à sa place, et c'est donc de meilleure humeur que tous les deux partagèrent les quelques plats à réchauffer que le plus âgé avait ramené de la supérette tout en discutant de tout et de rien, Terra notant avec plaisir que le sourire du blond semblait devenir de plus en plus sincère au fil de la conversation.

Enfin, après quelques temps passés à regarder la fin d'une énième rediffusion d'un film qui se voulait comique vint l'épineux problème de savoir où exactement le blond passerait la nuit.

« Mais puisque je te dis que ça ne me dérange pas ! répéta pour la troisième fois Terra.

— Et moi je te dis qu'en plus de rester dormir ici à l'improviste, je ne vais pas en prime te prendre ton lit alors qu'il y a un canapé dans ta chambre, rétorqua le blond.

— Parce que cette vieille relique toute bossue a tellement été utilisée que ça serait criminel de laisser une autre personne que moi se la coltiner ?

— Terra, je te dis que ça va aller. Maintenant si tu pouvais avoir l'extrême obligeance de me prêter une couverture, tu serais un véritable amour.

—...Idiot, marmonna son interlocuteur avant de malgré tout commencer à fouiller dans son placard. Mais je te préviens, va pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu demain matin ! ajouta-t-il en lui lançant une couette ainsi que de quoi se changer pour la nuit.

— Promis ! jura le blond en se retournant pour se changer tandis que Terra en faisait de même. »

Les deux adolescents se glissèrent ensuite chacun sous leur couette respective, puis vînt pour Ventus la délicate opération d'essayer de trouver une position pas trop inconfortable et si possible sans trop de bosses lui rentrant dans les côtes. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Quelques regrets peut-être ? »

Ventus fusilla du regard la bosse que la faible lumière émanant de la rue lui permettait de distinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce et répondit :

« Absolument aucun, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'en aurai ! »

Le vieux ressort qui lui rentra à cet instant précis dans la cuisse droite lui hurla pourtant bien le contraire, mais Ventus préféra en faire abstraction.

Plutôt crever que de déranger un peu plus celui qui avait tant fait pour lui ce soir.

oooOOOooo

Et au prochain épisode commencent les choses sérieuses ! Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec vous deux les gars, tenez-vous prêts !

**Sors**


	9. Chapitre 9

A/N : Si si je vous assure, je suis bien vivante ! Et maintenant que j'ai pu en finir avec cet OS sur FMA qui me travaillait depuis une semaine, je vais pouvoir en revenir à cette fic qui sera de toute façon terminée avant le mois de mars. Sur ce pour les quelques personnes que je n'ai toujours pas perdues en cours de route, enjoy !

Chapitre 9

C'est le cœur plus léger que Ventus émergea lentement du sommeil le lendemain matin, étroitement emmitouflé sous la couette qui lui avait été prêtée et qui semblait avoir réussi à complètement atténuer le côté inconfortable du vieux canapé pendant la nuit. Canapé qui avait également doublé de largeur réalisa-t-il soudain.

Ventus se redressa aussitôt et lança un regard confus tout autour de lui, avant que son regard ne finisse par croiser celui d'un Terra qui devait lui aussi à peine sortir des bras de Morphée et de ceux du canapé.

« Imbécile... souffla enfin le blond. »

Terra avait pour sa part l'air très fier de lui.

« Aussi léger qu'une plume, et avec un sommeil de plomb en plus de ça, railla-t-il avant de masser sa nuque douloureuse. Et si tu t'excuses ou que tu commences à me dire que ce n'était pas la peine, je m'arrange pour qu'Isa croit que tu n'as pas fait ta part de travail restant au moins le temps qu'il s'occupe de ton cas.

— Et ''merci abruti'', j'ai le droit ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

— Seulement si tu ne tiens pas à ton petit-déjeuner, autrement ne te gêne pas surtout, répondit posément Terra, avant de sourire brillamment en entendant les rires à peine contenus de son interlocuteur. »

Ventus reprit cependant un air un peu plus sérieux assez rapidement et déclara :

« Mais... Merci hein, pour... Pour tout en fait.

—...C'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant viens, je ne sais pas toi mais moi je meurs de faim ! »

L'estomac du blond répondit pour lui en émettant une série de bruits fort peu discrets, et une fois le rouge définitivement disparu de ses joues, les deux adolescents descendirent dans la cuisine et entreprirent de se préparer un petit-déjeuner à peu près décent à l'aide des quelques restes de la veille, d'une boîte de céréales traînant au fin fond d'un placard et d'un demi-litre de lait seul et abandonné de tous dans le bas du frigo.

« Bon c'est pas encore ça mais c'est mieux que rien, avait conclu Terra tout en se réchauffant un reste de nouilles sautées. »

Ventus acquiesça tranquillement et les deux adolescents commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien avec pour seul fond sonore la télévision annonçant les dernières nouvelles internationales, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre ne se fasse soudainement entendre et que tous deux échangent un regard interrogateur.

C'est sans un bruit qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, et Ventus put assister au spectacle singulier qu'avait à offrir un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux bruns retenus dans une queue de cheval fournie et le visage recouvert de traces de rouge à lèvre jusque dans son impeccable moustache tachant de retirer ses chaussures le plus silencieusement du monde.

« Bonjour, papa. »

L'homme sursauta violemment et manqua de tomber à la renverse, avant d'immédiatement tâcher de reprendre contenance en rajustant sa cravate noire et en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Bonjour Terra. Je vois que tu es levé tôt ce matin.

— Et je vois que ton rendez-vous s'est merveilleusement bien passé. Alors, comment c'était ?renchérit Terra d'un ton empli de sous-entendus.

— Et si tu commençais plutôt par me présenter ton ami, hum ? Je ne savais pas que tu attendais quelqu'un.

— Ah oui, ça s'est un peu décidé au dernier moment cette histoire. Enfin bref, je te présente Ventus. Ventus, c'est mon père, comme tu l'as sans doute déjà deviné.

— Enchanté Monsieur, déclara sobrement le blond avant de serrer la main qui lui était tendue. »

Il fut ensuite détaillé de la tête aux pieds pendant quelques instants, avant qu'Eraqus ne se tourne vers son fils et ne dise :

« Alors c'est lui le fameux Ventus dont j'entends parler si souvent ?

— Pas si souvent que ça ! se défendit aussitôt l'adolescent sous le regard amusé des deux autres. Et arrêtez de rire tous les deux !

— Voyons qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là, personne ne se moque de toi ici. Enfin, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore des choses à faire ce matin.

— Comme te laver le visage et rattraper les quelques heures de sommeil qui te manquent par exemple ?

— Exactement. Maintenant laisse ton vieux père et occupe-toi un peu mieux de ton invité veux-tu ? »

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que l'adulte disparut à l'étage en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tandis que Ventus se tournait vers Terra et demandait :

« Alors comme ça tu parles souvent de moi, hum ?

— Ça se pourrait. Maintenant dépêche-toi de finir de manger, aujourd'hui on sort ! »

Ventus se plia de bonne grâce aux indications de son ami et le petit-déjeuner se termina dans un calme relatif. Les assiettes furent ensuite nettoyées et la table lavée sans aucun incident notoire, et c'est après une vingtaine de minutes passées à se préparer qu'ils sortirent finalement dans la rue et que Ventus demanda :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Monsieur a prévu pour cette meeeeerveilleuse journée ?

— Un peu moins d'ironie pour commencer, suivi par un tour des Jardins du Palais. Je suis sûr qu'après six mois passés ici tu n'as même pas pris le temps d'aller y jeter un œil !

— T'es sûr qu'il y aura quelque chose d'intéressant à voir en plein mois de janvier ?

— Cette ville ne s'appelle pas ''Le Jardin Radieux'' pour rien. Allez viens maintenant au lieu de faire ton sceptique, tu vas voir par toi même ! »

Et Ventus vit en effet, que ce soient les innombrables fleurs conservées sous serres ou encore celles nombreuses bravant l'hiver avec courage et détermination, comme avait pu leur expliquer avec entrain le jardinier qu'ils croisèrent parfaitement absorbé par son travail. Ses chatoyants cheveux roses laissèrent une sacrée impression à Ventus, qui ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et suivit sagement Terra jusqu'au parc lorsque l'on entendit l'horloge de la ville sonner douze coups.

« Tu voies, je t'avais bien dit que le vieux Phil vendait les meilleurs sandwiches que tu n'aies jamais goûté !

— Peut-être, mais je persiste à dire que lui et son échoppe sentent le vieux bouc mal rasé.

— Ah ça... On ne le changera plus malheureusement ! Enfin bref, tu sais ce que tu veux faire cet après-midi ? demanda Terra tout en avalant la dernière bouchée de son repas.

— Et si on allait à la patinoire ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils en avaient installé une dans le coin pour l'hiver.

— Euh...

— Un problème ? s'enquit le blond, un sourcil haussé.

— Non, aucun.

—...Terra, se pourrait-il, par le plus grand des hasards, que tu n'aies jamais appris à patiner ?

—...Oui ?

— Dépêche-toi alors, tu vas voir c'est vraiment pas compliqué ! s'exclama Ventus tout en l'attrapant par la main et en l'entraînant à sa suite. »

Terra déglutit difficilement.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort, lui fit remarquer le blond quelques dix minutes plus tard lorsque tous deux se retrouvèrent au bord de la large surface gelée à regarder les personnes déjà présentes sur place tourner joyeusement et avec plus ou moins d'adresse le long de la barrière de sécurité.

— Ça c'est sûr qu'il va y avoir des morts si tu me laisses aller là-dessus.

— Mais non ne dis pas de bêtises, si même Demyx arrivait à faire un tour complet sans tomber, alors n'importe qui peut y arriver, vraiment ! »

Ce fut pourtant Terra qui avait plus ou moins vu juste, et après d'innombrables fou-rires sans grande méchanceté de la part de Ventus, les deux adolescents se firent plus ou moins expulser de la glace pour la sécurité des personnes alentours.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, marmonna Terra tout en s'éloignant de l'installation.

— Mais non mais non, et puis ça m'aura au moins permis de découvrir tes talents de négociateur : j'étais persuadé que cette femme allait vraiment porter plainte après que tu ais bousculé son gamin !

— Et si au lieu de te foutre de moi tu commençais par m'indiquer où tu habites ? Il commence à faire nuit, et il va bien falloir rentrer à un moment ou à un autre. »

L'expression de Ventus s'assombrit considérablement à cette idée, et même s'il savait que son ami avait parfaitement raison, l'envie de retourner là-bas n'en était pas moins bel et bien absente.

« Oui, je sais. On ferait mieux de commencer à y aller alors, c'est pas exactement la porte à côté. »

La demi-heure qu'ils passèrent ensuite à marcher dans le silence le plus totale lui parut pourtant durer moins d'une seconde, et c'est la tête bien basse et remplie d'idées noires qu'il s'immobilisa au coin de sa rue.

« Bon, je pense que je vais te laisser ici : j'ai pas vraiment envie que l'un des deux autres te fassent une quelconque réflexion. »

Il lui fit ensuite un mince sourire et commença à s'éloigner lentement, la mort dans l'âme.

« Tu sais... commença soudain Terra, l'air gêné. »

Le blond fit volte-face et lui lança un regard interrogateur, tandis que l'autre prit une profonde inspiration et continua :

« Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose il n'y a pas longtemps, quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a presque deux ans. On participait à un tournoi comme celui d'hier et il y avait ce type... Cet espèce de psychopathe aux yeux dorés, que j'ai du affronté vers la fin. Je me suis souvenu que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui m'avait marqué, mais plutôt cette personne que je ne connaissais même pas et qui à ce moment-là me regardait avec autant d'espoir depuis les gradins. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le parc, Ventus sourit sincèrement.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu te souviennes d'un truc pareil.

— C'est juste que... À ce moment-là, je me suis dit que je m'en voudrais énormément si je devais en venir à décevoir cette personne, alors que je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée. C'est bizarre, non ? demanda-t-il ensuite, l'air encore plus gêné.

— Pas plus que de souhaiter de toutes ses forces la réussite d'une personne qu'on a jamais vue de sa vie, même si ce n'était pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons. »

Ventus s'était de nouveau approché de lui et se trouvait maintenant juste à sa hauteur, devant légèrement lever les yeux afin de les planter dans le regard incertain de l'autre.

« Ven... »

La suite arriva ensuite assez confusément pour les deux.

Ils ne surent pas exactement lequel s'était rapproché en premier, ni lequel n'avait rien fait pour empêcher l'autre de le faire, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que l'un comme l'autre participa activement au baiser qu'ils échangèrent durant de longs instants.

Puis il fut temps de se séparer, et si Ventus n'était pas à ce moment précis en train d'avoir la très nette impression d'avoir quitté terre, il se serait sans doute collé des claques pour faire disparaître le sourire dégoulinant de niaiserie qu'il sentait s'étendre d'une oreille à l'autre sur son visage.

- Je... Euh, je... commença Terra. »

Ventus rit doucement, et l'autre en fit de même.

« On est ridicules, non ?

— Un peu oui, mais ça me dérange déjà nettement moins si c'est avec toi. »

Terra s'empourpra considérablement à cette dernière remarque, mais le sourire qui apparut à son tour sur ses lèvres acheva de définitivement réchauffer le cœur de Ventus.

« Bon eh bien, à demain alors. »

Le blond déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur la joue de l'autre et s'en alla d'un pas presque sautillant, observant du coin de l'œil son aîné porter lentement la main à sa joue, une expression béate sur le visage.

Il s'en fallut de peu pour que le blond ne s'exclame pas avec bonne humeur '' C'est moi !'' en rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, mais le silence et l'ambiance pesante qui l'accueillirent lui rappelèrent subitement qu'il avait tout intérêt à se faire discret.

Il passa devant le salon où son cousin regardait la télévision et devant le bureau à la porte close où son oncle devait encore s'être enfermé pour la soirée puis pénétra dans sa chambre toujours dans un état aussi lamentable, le tout sans malgré tout se départir de son sourire.

Faire attention aux deux autres enfoirés n'en valait même plus la peine. Il avait bien mieux à s'intéresser à présent.

oooOOOooo

Bon sang, avant de m'attaquer à l'écriture de ce chapitre, je n'avais pas la _moindre _idée d'à quel point c'est dur d'écrire du fluff pur, du moins me concernant. Un grand merci donc à Plantecarnivore et Goomluigi pour être restés avec moi tout au long de cette épreuve et m'avoir soutenue de par leur conversation hautement philosophique n'est-il pas ? Enfin bref, j'ai heureusement prévu de quoi rectifier le tir, alors à la prochaine le gens !


	10. Chapitre 10

A/N : Eh oui encore presque deux semaines mais que voulez-vous, ma motivation est franchement indépendante de ma volonté en hiver, mille fois pardon ! Un immense merci à Plantecarnivore qui s'est occupé de la relecture, et si jamais vous voyez une faute qui traîne, vous savez maintenant qui aller insulter o/ Sur ce bonne lecture à tous (:

Chapitre 10

« M_ais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang _?! »

Cette pensée ne cessait de tourner dans la tête de Ventus depuis environ 10h30 ce matin, soit à peu près l'heure à laquelle il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec Terra.

L'adolescent avait en effet passé le plus clair de son temps à l'éviter comme la peste aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il ne leur était tout simplement pas possible de se voir en raison de leurs horaires respectifs bien sûr.

Cette constatation avait donc envahi la quasi-totalité de son esprit et continuait à l'accaparer alors qu'il était sensé se concentrer sur les conseils que le professeur Highwind leur donnait, laissant son regard vagabonder plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en direction du gymnase où il savait que l'autre était en train de s'entraîner.

« Bon Strife, si ce que je suis en train de dire ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux tout aussi bien foutre le camp maintenant !

— Désolé, Monsieur. »

Le blond tâcha de refocaliser son attention sur l'adulte, ce à quoi il échoua lamentablement lorsqu'un qu'un coup de coude insistant entra en contact avec ses côtes.

« Eh, t'es sûr que ça va ? chuchota rapidement Lea.

— Parfaitement sûr, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

— Nan mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu...

— Carter, tu veux peut-être que ce soit toi que je fiche dehors ?! Tu me feras trois tours de terrain à la fin du cours, et si je te vois encore une fois ouvrir la bouche ce sera six, compris ?!

— Oui Monsieur, marmonna le roux tout en enfonçant les mais dans ses poches pour se donner contenance. Putain fait chier ! jura-t-il ensuite sourdement, tandis que Ventus s'excusait discrètement. Laisse, c'est pas de ta faute. »

L'adolescent en doutait grandement, mais n'insista cependant pas de peur de causer encore plus d'ennuis à son ami.

Le reste de l'entraînement passa ainsi de manière bien plus morose qu'à l'accoutumée pour les deux jeunes hommes, ce qui n'empêcha malgré tout pas Lea de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée avec entrain tandis que Ventus se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le gymnase.

Il était bien décidé à savoir ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Terra toute la journée, se doutant vaguement que son attitude devait avoir un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille. Et c'était bien ce qui l'effrayait.

Ventus mit cependant du mieux qu'il put son anxiété de côté et se planta près de la seule porte par laquelle les élèves étaient autorisés à entrer et à sortir du bâtiment, guettant avec attention. Il savait que Terra avait tendance à sortir plus tôt que les autres le lundi afin d'avoir le temps de faire ses devoirs, et même s'il s'en voulait quelque peu de lui prendre de ce temps, c'était au fond pour la bonne cause.

C'était du moins ce dont il essayait de se convaincre alors qu'il se dirigeait droit vers lui, trop occupé à se battre avec la fermeture éclair de son sac de sport pour remarquer le plus jeune.

Terra finit pourtant bien inévitablement par relever les yeux et blêmit lorsqu'il avisa l'autre adolescent. Ventus choisit de ne pas trop y prêter attention et tâcha d'esquisser un sourire qui se voulait engageant, mais qui devait présentement plus tenir de la grimace que d'autre chose.

Cela eut pourtant au moins le mérite de tirer Terra de son état second. Ce dernier parcourut alors rapidement les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et se planta devant le blond, l'air déterminé.

Ventus aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il ne lui en laissa malheureusement pas le temps.

« Écoute Ven... Ce qui s'est passé hier soir, c'est... C'était une erreur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais ça ne se reproduira plus, et ce sera bien mieux pour tout le monde si on choisit d'en rester là. »

Oui, il aurait voulu dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge bien trop longtemps, et c'est le regard vide de toute expression qu'il suivit des yeux l'autre quitter précipitamment les lieux, avant d'à son tour se mettre à marcher lentement.

Il était temps de rentrer de toute façon.

Ventus ne vit cependant pas les rues défiler, accorda à peine un vague signe de têtes aux quelques voisins qui lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et rentra chez lui sans même prendre la peine de verrouiller la porte, avant de se diriger d'un pas tout aussi amorphe jusque dans sa chambre.

« _C'était une erreur_. »

Ces mots, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on les lui adressait. Il se revoyait maintenant à l'âge de douze ans, tâchant de calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait l'une des nombreuses crises d'hystérie dont sa mère était victime. Celles-ci avaient été extrêmement fréquentes dans les mois qui avaient suivi le décès de son père, et c'était habituellement Cloud qui les gérait.

Sauf que Cloud n'était pas là. Cloud travaillait et sa mère ne cessait de sangloter dans ses bras, appelant son défunt mari de toutes ses forces.

Il se souvint ensuite lui avoir chuchoté maladroitement qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils s'en sortiraient et que tout irait bien. Sa réponse resterait probablement gravée dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« _Non ça n'ira pas, ça ne pourra plus jamais aller ! Il est mort, mort ! Pourquoi es-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il prenne la voiture ce jour-là, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a accepté de venir te chercher plus tôt à l'école parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien, hein ?! _»

Un rire dément avait secoué tout son corps.

« _Je savais que je n'aurai jamais du accepter d'avoir un deuxième enfant, mais il le voulait tellement... C'était une erreur, une monstrueuse erreur ! _»

Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de continuer à serrer l'adulte dans ses bras tandis que les larmes coulaient lentement le long de ses joues, comme elles le faisaient à présent.

« _Pathétique,_ pensa sobrement l'adolescent avant d'attraper son oreiller pour y étouffer ses sanglots. _Pathétique, pathétique, pathétique... _»

« Ben putain, ça doit être sacrément grave pour que tu réagisses comme ça alors que d'habitude tu fais en sorte de ne pas montrer tes émotions ici. »

Ventus releva brusquement la tête et lança un regard confus à Vanitas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici alors qu'il était sensé retrouver des amis à lui après les cours ?

« Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est l'autre ahuri que t'as embrassé hier soir qui t'a gentiment éconduit ? »

À la surprise que son cousin ait pu les surprendre vient bientôt s'ajouter une colère aussi vive que fulgurante.

« Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre, hein ?! Comme si ce qui m'arrive pouvait bien t'intéresser ! Quoi que peut-être bien en fait. Après tout ton seul but dans la vie depuis cinq ans a été de pourrir la mienne, j'imagine même pas à quel point tu dois exulter là, ça doit carrément être jouissif ! »

Ventus reprit son souffle en l'espace d'une seconde, puis poursuivit avec tout autant de véhémence :

« Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta grande gueule ? Pas d'insultes ? Pas de remarques sarcastiques ? Pas de sympathie pour la pauvre Tante Claudia ?! Vas-y je t'écoute, t'es plus à ça près de toute façon. »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton résigné, tant parce qu'il se sentait infiniment las que parce qu'il sentait une migraine de la violence des toutes premières pointer le bout de son nez.

L'adolescent se leva en titubant, sortit sans même accorder un regard à l'autre et se dirigea d'un pas tout aussi incertain jusque dans la salle de bain, la vue déjà à moitié trouble en raison de la douleur lancinante.

« _Il manquait vraiment plus que ça putain,_ pensa-t-il furieusement tout en s'appuyant sur le lavabo. »

Ventus ouvrit ensuite le placard à la volée et se mit à y chercher le petit flacon orange qui accompagnait ses pires crises. À défaut de faire disparaître complètement la douleur, les petites pilules blanches avaient au moins le mérite de la rendre supportable. À condition bien sûr de parvenir à ouvrir le flacon et à prendre les médicaments, ce qui était à l'heure actuelle grandement compromis en raison de ses mains tremblantes.

« _Saloperie, saloperie, saloperie, salope..._»

Cette litanie fut brusquement interrompue lorsque l'on vint fermement lui prendre le flacon des mains, et Ventus poussa un grognement. Ce pauvre type ne lui ficherait donc jamais la paix ?

Vanitas se contenta cependant de calmement récupérer deux pilules et de remplir un verre d'eau, avant d'aider le blond à s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et de lui tendre le tout.

Ventus avala les médicaments en quatrième vitesse, pensant que son cousin allait en rester là, aussi fut-il surpris lorsque ce dernier l'aida à se relever et le ramena dans sa chambre, le fit asseoir sur son lit et tira les rideaux.

Vanitas fit ensuite mine de s'en aller, mais fut fermement retenu par une main agrippant son poignet.

« Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Ventus en le dévisageant avec intensité. »

Un sourire moqueur qui lui ressemblait bien plus vint peu à peu orner ses lèvres, et le brun répondit :

« Maintenant on est quittes, cher cousin. Allez, à plus tard! »

Et il sortit sur ces mots, laissant derrière lui un Ventus plus confus que jamais.

« Ben voyons, murmura l'adolescent avant de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. »

De toute façon Vanitas avait toujours eu des réactions plus ou moins étranges ou contradictoires à son égard, alors ce n'était pas une fois de plus ou une fois de moins qui allait changer son existence de manière drastique.

oooOOOooo

Lorsqu'il avait rejeté le premier appel entrant, Terra savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait échapper à ce qui se préparait. Ça ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de rejeter également les vingt-six autres qui avaient ponctué sa soirée, et maintenant que son téléphone portable était silencieux depuis plus d'une demi-heure, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards suspicieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'Aqua pouvait bien encore manigancer ?

Il eut malheureusement pour lui la réponse à cette question quelques secondes à peine après l'avoir formulée, et le profond soupir de dépit qu'il lâcha n'y changea absolument rien.

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que Terra s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, mettant ainsi fin aux sonores tambourinements qui résonnaient dans tout le rez de chaussée. Encore heureux que son père soit une fois de plus sorti il ne savait trop où tiens.

Cette maigre consolation ne lui fut cependant pas d'un grand réconfort lorsqu'il croisa le regard dur d'Aqua, et c'est sans un mot qu'il invita la jeune femme à pénétrer chez lui. Autant en finir le plus vite possible avec toutes cette histoire, s'encouragea-t-il mentalement.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle simplement après avoir pris place dans un fauteuil.

— Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

— Tu pourrais commencer par me dire ce qui te tracassait autant pour que tu fasses à ce point là n'importe quoi à l'entraînement, ce serait déjà pas mal.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il d'un ton glacial, et Aqua fronça les sourcils.

— Je suppose que je ferai mieux d'aller demander à Ventus alors, puisque ça avait l'air de le concerner aussi. Elle fit mine de se lever. Je suis sûre que lui au moins acceptera de répondre à mes questions.

— Non, attends ! »

Elle sourit brièvement et se retourna aussitôt, son air sévère à nouveau en place.

Terra, de son côté, n'en menait franchement pas large. Il prit pourtant une profonde inspiration et commença à relater les faits, refusant durant l'intégralité de son discours de croiser à nouveau le regard de son amie.

Lorsqu'il en eut terminé, Aqua avait pris un air profondément songeur et semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées, si bien que Terra se demanda pendant quelques instants si elle comptait seulement reprendre la parole.

« Tu sais, commença-t-elle enfin, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je vous observe attentivement lui et toi, et j'avais cru remarqué que, hum, comment dire... Que vous vous plaisiez beaucoup. Oui voilà, c'est le mot. Dis-moi si je me trompe, Terra, mais ton véritable problème dans cette histoire, c'est le fait d'envisager que tu puisses être gay, non ?

— Bien sûr que non enfin, je...

— Alors quoi, quel est le problème ? le coupa-t-elle abruptement. Ça crève les yeux qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous deux, et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué d'après ce que m'en ont dit Lea et Braig, alors quel _est_ ton problème ?

—...J'en ai aucune idée, finit-il enfin par chuchoter, avant de baisser la tête. »

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil se lever et venir se placer juste devant lui. Elle posa ensuite une main sur la sienne, et déclara d'un ton doux :

« Alors réfléchis très sérieusement à ce que je viens de te dire, mais quelle que soit ta décision, aie au moins la décence de lui demander pardon en personne. Parce que ce que tu as fait, c'est cruel et inexcusable. »

Aqua se redressa sur ces mots, et après lui avoir souhaité bon courage, quitta les lieux sous le regard amorphe de son hôte.

Il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, ce qui n'en rendait pas moins la chose extrêmement pénible.

_« S'excuser... Oui, d'accord, très bien, mais pas au lycée, trop de monde et trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. Il n'est pas si tard que ça. Peut-être que je peux lui donner rendez-vous quelque part, et... _»

Il déglutit difficilement et attrapa son téléphone portable, chercha le nom du blond dans son répertoire et, après un dernier instant d'hésitation, appuya sur la touche ''appel''.

Terra s'attendait à à peu près n'importe quelle réaction. Des cris, des larmes, des insultes...

Ce qu'il n'avait pas envisagé en revanche, c'était de tomber sur une voix qui n'était clairement pas celle de Ventus :

« Allô ?

—...Qui est à l'appareil ?

— Dois-je en conclure que tu espérais tomber sur mon cher cousin ? lui répondit-on d'une voix moqueuse.

— Eh merde... Vanitas je présume ?

— Le seul et l'unique mon cher _Terra_. Alors dis-moi, serais-tu par le plus grand des hasards celui qui a réussi à mettre cette adorable petite tête blonde dans un état pareil ? Parce que je dois dire que c'était un sacrément bon travail vraiment, chapeau !

— Ferme-la et contente-toi de me le passer, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

— Ça aurait été avec joie, sincèrement, mais il se trouve que Ventus n'est malheureusement pas disponible pour le moment. Et même s'il l'avait été, je doute qu'il aurait accepté de te parler. Sur ce je vais te laisser, j'ai bien mieux à faire que d'écouter vos histoires.

— Att...»

Seule la tonalité lui répondit, et Terra poussa un cri de rage avant de frapper le mur de toutes ses forces.

Non mais pour qui cet enfoiré se prenait-il ?!

« _Pour quelqu'un qui a eu une réaction tout à fait normale étant données les circonstances,_ lui répondit une désagréable petite voix dans sa tête, et Terra se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé. »

« _Félicitations Terra, tu t'es encore débrouillé pour tout gâcher,_ pensa-t-il sombrement. »

oooOOOooo

Voilà voilà, et pour la petite histoire, sachez que si cette fic existe, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai un jour imaginé cette scène entre Vanitas et Ventus vers 23 heures au fond de mon lit et que je me suis demandé comment ils avaient pu en arriver là o/

Enfin bref, à la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien, bonne fin de soirée les gens !


	11. Chapitre 11

A/N : Tadam ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein, que je n'ai pas une semaine de retard cette fois-ci, avouez ! Quoi ? Comment ça c'est sans doute parce que ce chapitre est court ? Mais... Mais je ne vous permets pas ! Ah, le lecteur a toujours raison ? Bon ben tant pis alors. Un grand merci à Yumeless pour sa review et à Plantecarnivore pour la bêta-lecture, et sur ce, bonne lecture aux autres o/

Chapitre 11

Terra s'était attendu à ce que ce soit long et laborieux. Ce qu'il n'avait pas envisagé en revanche, c'est qu'enfin prendre le temps de faire correctement le tri dans ses pensées et ses sentiments pour ensuite trouver le courage d'aller parler à Ventus lui prendrait près d'un mois.

Cela avait pourtant été le cas, et si aujourd'hui il était près à enfin sauter le pas, ça n'en rendait pas la chose moins pénible, bien au contraire. Il n'avait après tout aucune idée de comment le blond allait réagir, et c'est bien ce qui le paralysait sur place alors qu'il voyait les membres du club d'athlétisme terminer de ranger tout leur matériel et les plus rapides se diriger vers le portail de l'école.

« _Bon sang soit un homme et bouge-toi un peu, c'est maintenant ou jamais _! pensa-t-il furieusement en avisant Lea et Ventus commencer eux aussi à quitter les lieux. »

Terra s'élança d'un pas vif à leur poursuite et posa fermement la main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, dont le regard interrogateur se changea en une expression glaciale qu'aucun des deux autres ne lui connaissaient lorsqu'il reconnut Terra.

Ce dernier frissonna. Ça risquait d'être bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il ne l'avait d'abord envisagé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda finalement Ventus d'un ton aussi froid que son regard.

— On peut parler s'il te plaît ? Seuls, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Lea, qui après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard suspicieux alla s'asseoir sur un banc pour attendre son ami. »

Terra attrapa ensuite Ventus par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite jusque derrière le gymnase, où une fois qu'il eut lâché l'autre adolescent celui-ci attaqua sans préavis :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire de si important pour avoir besoin de venir se cacher jusqu'ici ? »

Terra poussa un profond soupir. La colère de Ventus était parfaitement justifiée, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se laisser démonter.

« Je suis désolé, commença-t-il d'un ton qui s'efforçait de laisser transparaître toute sa sincérité. Ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois... C'était totalement injustifiable et je n'ai absolument aucune excuse, mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que quand je dis que je regrette ce que j'ai fait, je le pense réellement.

— Et il t'a fallu autant de temps pour t'en rendre compte ? Eh bien félicitations Terra, mais ne t'en fais pas, ta petite tirade n'était pas nécessaire : je commence à avoir l'habitude qu'on me tienne ce genre de propos de toute façon. »

Aïe, ça faisait mal. L'adolescent se retrouva complètement décontenancé par toute la lassitude qui sortait de cette réponse et ne dit mot, si bien que Ventus enchaîna :

« Bon eh bien si tu n'avais rien d'autre à me dire, je vais rentrer maintenant. Pas qu'il me reste du travail à terminer, mais un peu quand même. »

Terra revint brusquement à la réalité lorsque le dos du blond entra dans son champ de vision, et il retint l'autre par le poignet en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

« Quoi encore ? Sincèrement Terra je respecte ta décision si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plaît ne rend pas les choses plus pénibles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

— Non, ce n'est pas... Je... Rah bon sang, pourquoi c'est si difficile de s'exprimer correctement ?! »

Ventus lui lança un regard franchement surpris, et Terra poursuivit sans attendre :

« C'est pas nouveau, j'ai toujours été un imbécile qui a peur de décevoir, en particulier les gens qui comptent vraiment pour moi, alors quand tout ça m'est tombé dessus... Je ne sais pas, j'ai paniqué, j'avais peur de ce que les gens que je connais allaient bien pouvoir en penser, surtout quand je me suis rendu compte que... Toi aussi tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Ven, et sans doute même plus que les autres. »

Ça y est, il l'avait dit.

Au soulagement d'avoir réussi à correctement exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vint cependant bientôt s'ajouter l'anxiété provoquée par le regard scrutateur de Ventus, et Terra retint inconsciemment son souffle jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne finisse enfin par répondre :

« Je... Écoute, reconnais que c'est très soudain comme changement de perspective et je crois que... Que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

—...Oui, bien sûr. »

Terra relâcha l'autre avec douceur, et après lui avoir presque timidement souhaité une bonne soirée, s'en alla à son tour le cœur malgré tout plus léger.

Ventus de son côté n'avait toujours pas bougé et se trouvait adossé contre le bâtiment, les yeux fermés à réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit, et y serait sans doute resté encore longtemps si on était pas finalement venu l'y chercher et demander :

« Eh, est-ce que ça va ? »

C'est sans surprise que le blond tomba sur le regard inquiet de Lea lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, mais c'est en revanche un peu plus étonnamment qu'il choisit de répondre honnêtement :

« Non, pas vraiment.

— Et je peux savoir ce qu'il voulait ou même ce qui s'est passé tant qu'on y est ? Non parce que ça fait un petit moment que vous vous évitez comme la peste tous les deux, et je me demandais si ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il devenait assez évident que vous étiez attirés l'un par l'autre.

— Que... Quand est-ce que... commença Ventus avec stupéfaction.

— Oh on s'en fiche, dis-toi simplement que c'était tout sauf discret puisque même Ienzo qui est l'innocence incarnée a commencé à se poser des questions. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Ventus prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de narrer à Lea les événements des dernières semaines sans omettre un seul détail, pour finalement terminer son long monologue sur la conversation que lui et Terra venaient d'avoir.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Lea avait revêtu une expression sérieuse qu'il était extrêmement rare d'observer chez lui, et c'est d'un ton tout aussi posé qu'il répondit :

« Tu sais, ça commence à faire un bon bout de temps que je le connais Terra maintenant, et ce qu'il t'a dit, c'est la vérité. Il a souvent énormément de mal à faire le tri dans ses pensées et ses émotions, mais une fois que c'est fait, soit sûr qu'il se tiendra aux résolutions qu'il a prises. Après bien sûr je ne peux pas décider à ta place, mais pose-toi une simple question : ce qu'il t'a dit, tu as envie d'y croire ? »

Lentement, Ventus hocha la tête.

« Alors laisse-lui la chance de te prouver qu'il pense chaque mot qu'il a dit. Et si jamais cet imbécile recommence quand même à faire des siennes, laisse-le moi. Je t'assure que regarder brûler le moindre de ses sous-vêtements t'apportera un semblant de paix. »

Un mince sourire vint orner les lèvres de Ventus.

« Je préférerais que l'on en ait pas à arriver là, mais je saurais me souvenir de cette proposition en cas de besoin.

— Parfaitement ! Maintenant dépêche-toi, je vais demander à ma mère si il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle te ramène chez toi : tu es encore en retard, je me trompe ? »

Ventus fit signe que non et emboîta le pas au roux, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Demain après les cours au plus tard, il irait trouver Terra pour lui faire part de sa réponse, et ensuite...

Ensuite les choses rentreraient plus ou moins dans l'ordre, du moins l'espérait-il sincèrement.

oooOOOooo

Lorsque Ventus vint le trouver le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner, Terra était sans doute empli autant d'espoir que de peur à la perspective d'une réponse aussi rapide. C'est pourtant l'expression parfaitement neutre qu'il suivit le blond jusqu'à un coin tranquille où ils ne seraient en principe dérangés par aucun autre élève.

Le fait que le blond semble en mener à peu près aussi large que lui suffit tout de même à calmer quelque peu ses angoisses, et c'est presque sans cette agaçante boule au ventre que Terra l'écouta commencer à parler :

« Écoute, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu as dit hier, et... Je suis près à ce que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient avant toute cette histoire, mais sans pour autant oublier ce que tu as fait et uniquement si tu promets de ne plus jamais recommencer un truc pareil. »

Terra cligna lentement des yeux, une fois, deux fois, le temps que le sens des paroles de Ventus parviennent enfin à remonter jusqu'à son cerveau. Mais elles y parvinrent enfin.

« Merci, merci, merci mille fois ! »

La dernière chose à laquelle s'attendait Ventus était sans aucun doute que Terra accompagne cette manifestation virulente de son son soulagement par une étreinte prolongée plus communément connue de tous sous le nom de ''câlin''.

Lorsque Terra se rendit à son tour compte de son geste, il fit littéralement un bon en arrière et s'excusa aussitôt, les joues en feu, tandis que Ventus éclatait de rire.

Oui, commencer par recoller les morceaux de leur amitié semblait un bon départ, et ensuite...

Ensuite ils verraient bien, tout simplement.

oooOOOooo

Voilà voilà.

Avec un peu de chance j'irai aussi vite pour le chapitre 12, sur ce bonne fin de journée à tous~


	12. Chapitre 12

A/N : Hey ! **Évite un jet de tomates**

Eh, pour une fois ce retard est absolument indépendant de ma volonté, si si je vous jure que c'est vrai, la preuve avec cette toute bête équation ! Bêta-lecteur en plein déménagement = pas de Wi-Fi pour lui = pas moyen de lui envoyer le chapitre plus tôt = chapitre en retard. Voilààààààà ! Par contre je préviens tout de suite que le prochain chapitre – qui sera également le dernier avant l'épilogue – n'arrivera pas avant au moins deux semaines étant donné que je n'ai littéralement pas une seconde à moi ce week-end ou la semaine qui vient. Voilà voilà, sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture les gens !

Chapitre 12

« Bon sang mais arrêtez de tirer des têtes pareilles, c'est quand même pas insurmontable ! s'exclama bruyamment Lea. »

Il eut pour toute réponse droit à trois regards à la fois las et quelque peu anxieux, ce qui ne sembla pas le décourager pour autant.

« Bon sang les gars cet oral on l'a bossé des centaines et des centaines de fois, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il nous arrive ? »

Oh ça oui ils l'avaient bossé cet oral de TPE, cette simple constatation sonnant presque comme un doux euphémisme aux oreilles de Ventus.

Certes le travail qu'ils avaient fourni était à leur sens parfaitement préparé et abouti et le reste de ce dernier s'était effectué dans une relative tranquillité, mais cela n'avait pas été sans quelques heurts dont Lea était le plus souvent la malheureuse victime. Il fallait dire que les pitreries du roux avaient eut le don de plusieurs fois repousser Isa dans les derniers retranchements de sa patience, parfois même jusqu'à franchir le point de non-retour.

C'est lors de ces trois démonstrations de force exceptionnelles que Ventus avait pu être le témoin direct de ce que toutes les connaissances d'Isa surnommaient le mode ''Berserk'', et il espérait bien ne plus jamais avoir à subir un tel déferlement de frustration et de colère.

L'amitié qui unissait les deux adolescents était fort heureusement suffisamment solide pour que tout soit oublié en quelques heures seulement, mais tout de même. Ça avait au moins le mérite de les dissuader de rendre leur part de travail en retard.

Ventus avait de toute façon largement eu le temps de travailler chez lui, son oncle se faisant toujours un point d'honneur à ignorer royalement sa présence.

Ce qui avait en revanche grandement surpris le blond, c'était l'attitude radicalement différente de son cousin à son égard.

Certes Vanitas et lui n'en étaient pas à échanger des mots d'amour tous les jours et à se dire à quel point ils regrettaient tout ce qui s'était passé, mais force était de constater que le brun se faisait bien moins sarcastique qu'avant, ce dont sa tête lui était d'ailleurs grandement reconnaissante pour la diminution massive de consommation de médicaments que cela avait engendré.

Sa situation avec Terra s'était elle aussi largement améliorée en deux mois écoulés, mais pas au point que l'un des deux retente quoi que ce soit de plus poussé que quelques regards insistants ou encore des contacts plus longs que nécessaires. Ça faisait hurler Braig et Lea de frustration mais après tout ils n'étaient encore qu'au mois de mars, rien ne pressait.

« Et puis de toute façon j'ai décrété que tout se passerait bien alors ça se passera bien, et ce même si on a l'autre connard frigide en guise de Jury ! conclut Lea avec conviction, tirant ainsi Ventus de ses pensées.

— ''Connard frigide'', c'est bien cela ? Eh bien Monsieur Carter, laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi qui soit venu vous chercher et pas Monsieur Fowler. »

Lea pâlit considérablement à l'entende de ces mots et lança un regard incertain au professeur Merlin Perin.

Celui-ci leur souriait de toutes ses dents de ce sourire même qui signifiait qu'un élève avait des ennuis, mais qu'il était prêt à fermer les yeux si ce dernier faisait immédiatement amende honorable.

« Désolé Monsieur, ça ne se reproduira pas.

— À la bonne heure ! » s'exclama joyeusement le professeur de français. Eh bien Messieurs si vous êtes prêts, nous n'attendons plus que vous. »

Il sortit sur ces mots et tous relâchèrent une respiration qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué retenir, profondément soulagés.

« Bon sang ce type est vraiment flippant, marmonna Ienzo tout en attrapant leur dossier ainsi que son ordinateur portable.

— Totalement, approuva Ventus.

— Félicitations Lea, tu viens officiellement de nous faire perdre au moins trois points, commenta platement Isa tout en ajustant sa chemise une dernière fois.

— Roh c'est bon hein, et puis puisque je me tue à vous dire que tout va bien se passer ! le contra furieusement le roux tout en sortant de la salle de préparation.

— En tout cas je l'espère sincèrement pour toi, parce que si ça n'est pas le cas, tu en seras tenu pour la plus grande partie pour responsable.

— Je gère, on gère tous d'ailleurs, inutile de t'inquiét...»

Lea s'interrompit brusquement dans sa tirade lorsqu'il croisa le regard agacé de leur professeur de Sciences.

Un simple regard.

Celui des grands jours, celui où Even était tellement agacé par le tas d'âneries qu'il avait pu entendre en classe que les élèves se demandaient encore ce qu'il attendait pour sauter par la fenêtre. Et c'est à cet instant précis que Lea sembla enfin percuter que leur groupe passait en fin d'après-midi, et en dernier de surcroît.

« On est foutus, finit par chuchoter le roux à son meilleur ami, tandis que Ventus et Ienzo installaient tout ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

— Ravi de voir que tu as enfin réalisé l'aspect critique de la situation, répondit Isa avec sarcasme, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'entamer leur introduction. »

oooOOOooo

« Ça s'est... Moins mal passé que ce que j'avais envisagé, déclara Isa d'un ton parfaitement neutre en descendant les escaliers menant vers la sortie du Lycée.

— ''Mieux passé que ce que tu avais envisagé'' ? Bon sang Isa décoince-toi cinq minutes, on a cartonné oui ! Bon sang ce que c'était jouissif de voir la tête qu'a fait Fowler quand on a répondu à absolument toutes ses questions ! hurla presque Lea tout en sautant de marche en marche. »

Même le d'habitude si taciturne Ienzo semblait lui donner raison et descendait lui aussi les escaliers d'un pas enjoué, un large sourire semblable à celui de Ventus sur le visage.

« Et maintenant on est libres, libres libres !

— Je te signale qu'il y a quand même les épreuves anticipées du Bac à la fin de l'an...

— Libres Isa, _libres _! Faut fêter ça, ça vous dirait d'aller boire quelque chose en ville ?!

— Excellente idée, approuva une voix féminine dans leur dos, et tous se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. »

Terra, Braig et Aqua les attendaient tranquillement assis sur un banc près de l'entrée du bâtiment, manifestement en train de profiter de la chaleur désormais bel et bien de retour au Jardin Radieux.

« Tout s'est bien passé donc si j'ai bien compris ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Exactement, ce pourquoi on va tous sortir d'ici le plus vite possible et profiter de ce beau week-end qui s'annonce dans la joie et la bonne humeur. N'est-ce pas vous deux ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Terra et Ventus, occupés à discuter dans leur coin le visage bien plus proche qu'il n'était nécessaire pour se faire comprendre.

— Fiche-leur donc la paix et essaye de te trouver une copine tant qu'il est encore temps Poil de Carotte, ou tu vas finir soit vieille fille sois maqué avec ton ''meilleur ami'', au choix, commenta Braig, avant de se mettre à courir en direction du portail du Lycée face au déferlement de menaces de mort et autres joyeusetés en tous genres proférées par les deux concernés sous le regard amusé des quatre autres.

Ils virent pourtant Lea stopper net et lancer un regard à la fois admiratif et complètement médusé à quelque chose se trouvant sur le parking, et tous s'approchèrent avec curiosité pour voir ce qui avait bien pu interrompre le roux dans ses tentatives de vengeances quotidiennes.

« Ben putain, ça c'est de la bécane, commenta-t-il tout en poussant un sifflement admiratif une fois les autres arrivés à sa hauteur. »

Les autres jeunes hommes présents ne purent que tomber d'accord face à l'imposante moto se trouvant garée bien en évidence près d'un vieux chêne, et ce fut Aqua qui les sortit de leur phase d'admiration béate.

« Personnellement je préfère largement ce qui est adossé sur la dite-bécane, ça a l'air bien plus intéressant, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans équivoque.

— Quoi, le type avec les cheveux en pétard et les lunettes de soleil tellement inexpressif qu'on le croirait en train de mettre au point son prochain meurtre ? Je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût que ça, Aqua, répondit Terra d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

— En tout cas Ventus a l'air de le trouver à son goût lui, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, et Terra regarda d'un air estomaqué le blond parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'homme au pas de course et se jeter littéralement dans ses bras.

— Tu vois Terra, je t'avais bien dit qu'il finirait par en avoir marre d'attendre, reprit immédiatement Braig.

— _On _te l'avait bien dit, intervint à son tour Lea.

— La ferme, cracha presque Terra et tous se turent, l'air complètement interdit. »

L'adolescent leur lança un dernier regard peu amen et commença à s'approcher des deux blonds, s'arrêtant à une distance suffisamment raisonnable pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais être malgré tout capable de saisir leur conversation.

Ventus pour sa part n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer dans son dos, trop heureux de revoir Cloud alors que ça n'était pas sensé être possible avant les prochaines vacances scolaires.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? Il n'y a pas de problème au moins ? s'enquit aussitôt l'adolescent, l'air soucieux. »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Cloud, et c'est avec énergie qu'il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet.

« Mais non enfin ne t'inquiète pas, je tenais juste à t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle en personne.

— La bonne nouvelle ? demanda Ventus en sautillant presque sur place.

— Oui, la bonne nouvelle. Vois-tu, on a énormément discuté avec Tifa ces dernières semaines, et nous en sommes tous les deux arrivés à la conclusion que Midgar n'était décidément pas une ville décente pour élever les bébés.

— Attends attends, _les _bébés ? demanda Ventus en manquant de peu de s'étouffer.

— Les bébés, oui. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Tifa attend des jumeaux. »

Cloud annonça cela avec tellement de calme que Ventus eut du mal à en croire ses oreille quelques instants, mais lorsque la signification de ces mots atteignit enfin son esprit, ce fut tout juste s'il parvint à se retenir d'à nouveau se jeter dans les bras de son aîné ou bien de se mettre à crier à tue-tête.

« Je vois que ça te fait plaisir, constata Cloud avec amusement.

— Si ça me fait plaisir ? Mais enfin c'est formidable ! C'est ça que tu étais venu me dire ?!

— Pas que. »

L'adulte reprit une expression sérieuse, et Ventus en fit peu à peu de même.

« Je disais donc, nous pensons tous les deux que Midgar n'est pas un bon endroit pour élever deux enfants, ce pourquoi Tifa a vendu le bar afin que l'on puisse s'installer ailleurs et relancer nos affaires respectives. Elle a déjà trouvé un nouvel endroit, et ce ne sera sans doute pas long avant que l'on puisse également relancer le réseau de livraisons.

— Oh. »

Ventus tâcha de ne pas prendre une expression trop peinée. Déjà que Midgar n'était pas spécialement la porte à côté, son frère risquait de déménager encore plus loin ? Son euphorie venait de retomber d'un seul coup

« Oui. Ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais on devrait être définitivement installés dans le quartier des Remparts au mois d'août environ. »

Ventus releva aussitôt la tête. Le quartier des Remparts... Comme celui qui se trouvait à à peine vingt minutes en voiture d'ici ?

« Vous... Vous allez venir habiter au Jardin Radieux ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

— Exactement. »

C'en était trop. Le peu de retenue qu'il restait à Ventus vola en éclat et l'adolescent se précipita dans les bras de son frère aîné en éclatant de rire, heureux comme il l'avait rarement été ces derniers mois.

« Calme-toi, ce n'est pas tout.

— Parce qu'il y a encore mieux ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

— À toi de me le dire. Disons simplement que la maison qu'on a trouvé est bien sûr suffisamment grande pour accueillir deux enfants, mais également une troisième personne en plus de Tifa et moi. Alors, intéressé ?

— Tu... Tu veux dire que je pourrais venir vivre avec vous ?

— Après que l'emménagement soit complètement terminé bien sûr, ce qui veut dire que tu passeras le reste de l'année scolaire ainsi qu'une partie des vacances d'été chez Oncle Xehanort mais sinon oui, c'est ce qui était prévu.

—...Je crois qu'il faut que je m'assoie. »

Ceci dit Ventus s'adossa contre Fenrir puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, peinant encore à réaliser tout ce que Cloud venait de lui apprendre.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais osé imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse se produire, c'était juste tellement... Tellement parfait !

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais d'autres projets, reprit Cloud après lui avoir laissé quelques instants de répit, mais si tu veux bien j'aimerai autant aller régler tout de suite cette histoire avec Xehanort. Je me doute déjà de ce qu'il va dire, et je ne tiens pas à perdre de temps.

— Oui... Oui bien sûr ! Euh... »

Ventus se tourna vers son groupe d'amis, qui voyant que leur conversation semblait arrivée à son terme ne faisait plus aucun effort pour se cacher, et après de brèves présentations – accompagnées d'un long regard insistant de la part de Cloud en ce qui concernait Terra – Ventus s'excusa une dernière fois de ne pouvoir les accompagner puis monta derrière son frère, se préparant mentalement à revivre l'enfer qu'avait été de monter sur cet engin de mort.

Cloud conduit pourtant plus prudemment que ce que à quoi l'adolescent avait été habitué, et c'est à une allure parfaitement raisonnable qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la rue où vivait le blond et se garèrent devant la maison qu'il lui indiqua.

« Fais attention, je doute qu'il soit très heureux de te voir, prévint Ventus avant d'ouvrir la porte.

— Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je le pratique depuis bien avant ta naissance, répondit Cloud en entrant à sa suite.

— Ventus ? Je peux savoir à qui tu parles ? finit bientôt par retentir la voix de Xehanort. »

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans le vestibule, et s'il parut quelques instants décontenancé de trouver son deuxième neveu sur le pas de sa porte, sa surprise laissa bien assez vite place à son irascibilité habituelle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda l'adulte d'un ton glacial.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, _Tonton_. Ne t'en fais pas je ne reste pas, je venais juste te donner ceci. »

Cloud sortit sur ces mots un liasse de papiers de sous sa veste et les tendit à Xehanort, qui après avoir considéré la main du blond comme si celle-ci allait l'agresser finit enfin par s'en saisir.

« Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

— Tous les papiers qui me permettront de devenir le tuteur légal de Ventus. Tu ne devrais pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles de notre avocat, soit dit en passant. »

Ventus aurait presque pu éclater de rire face à l'expression qu'afficha alors leur oncle, mais il choisit judicieusement de s'abstenir.

« Que... Tu... Il... Et en quel honneur je te prie ?! se reprit-il enfin.

— En l'honneur du fait que je suis loin d'être un imbécile et que je me doute bien du genre de vie qu'il mène ici. Tu veux que j'ajoute quelques détails pour le Juge ou bien tu préfères qu'on s'arrête là ? »

Xehanort lui lança un regard chargé de toute la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard puis serra les documents dans sa main au point de les froisser, et Ventus crut l'espace d'un instant que son oncle allait réellement frapper son frère.

« Sortez d'ici. Maintenant. »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et eurent tôt fait de se retrouver près de Fenrir, puis décidèrent à la demande de Cloud de laisser Xehanort et tout le reste de côté pour le moment et passer le reste de la journée ensemble, ce que Ventus accepta avec joie.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se balader en ville et dînèrent ensemble dans un petit restaurant situé aux abords du château, puis il fut malheureusement temps pour Cloud de reprendre la route.

« Tu dois vraiment repartir si vite ? demanda une dernière fois Ventus.

— Oui, j'ai promis à Tifa d'être là demain matin pour l'aider à régler une bonne fois pour toutes la partie administrative du déménagement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je serais revenu avant même que tu aies eu le temps de t'en apercevoir. »

Ventus lui rendit son sourire, lui adressa un dernier signe de la main puis commença à monter les marches du perron, suivant la moto de son frère du regard jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse au coin de la rue avant de rentrer chez lui.

« _Plus pour si longtemps que ça,_ pensa-t-il avec une inexplicable pointe de peine. »

Il n'y prêta cependant pas trop attention et passa à pas de loup devant le bureau de Xehanort d'où il pouvait entendre fulminer l'adulte jusqu'en bas des escaliers et se glissa dans sa chambre, refermant la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

« C'pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu rentrerais jamais ! »

Ventus sursauta violemment puis lança un regard incrédule à Vanitas, tranquillement affalé sur son lit en train de feuilleter l'un de ses romans.

« ...Et t'es pas censé être chez Seifer toi ce soir ? fut tout ce que le blond trouva à rétorquer.

— L'a du annuler, ses vieux sont rentrés plus tôt que prévu de la Terre des Dragons.

— Ah. Et sinon, je peux savoir ce tu fais dans ma chambre ? Sans chercher à y abîmer quoi que ce soit je veux dire.

— Paraît que tu vas aller vivre avec Cloud ?

— Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

— À la mienne non plus. »

Ventus poussa un profond soupir.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je peux savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

— Oh ne t'en fais pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Vanitas avait retrouvé l'expression moqueuse qui le caractérisait si bien.

« Me disais juste que ça allait vite devenir ennuyeux ici sans personne à embêter toute la journée, c'est tout.

— Ah ? demanda Ventus, l'air confus.

— Ouais. Juste le vieux et moi toute la journée, j'en tremble déjà d'avance. Enfin bref, je te conseille de pas trop mettre le nez hors de cette pièce tant qu'il est dans le coin, je doute que ça soit une bonne idée vu l'état dans lequel vous l'avez mis.

— D'accord ? »

Lorsque Vanitas se releva et fit mine de sortir, Ventus ajouta rapidement :

« Dis... T'es sûr que tout va bien ?

— Et pourquoi ça n'ira pas, hein Blondie ? Allez va donc te coucher, c'est pas une heure pour les gosses de ton âge d'être encore levés. »

Le brun sortit définitivement sur ces mots, laissant son cousin complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Au fond, peut-être cette séparation avec Vanitas leur permettrait d'une façon ou d'une autre d'améliorer leurs relations, qui sait. Quelque part il l'espérait profondément, de même qu'il croisait les doigts de toutes ses forces pour que tous ces projets soient menés à terme sans encombres.

oooOOOooo

Et voilà, je peux donc me rendre à Japan Tours avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli Dimanche, yeah ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu, à la prochaine les gens o/


	13. Chapitre 13

A/N : Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu hein ? Un chapitre en temps et en heures alors que j'ai passé la semaine à souffrir en stage intensif de natation, yeah ! Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps, un grand merci à Plantecarnivore pour la bêta-lecture et bonne lecture à vous ^_^

Chapitre 13

« Pour la dernière fois Lea, non je ne viendrai pas avec toi parler à ce groupe de ''superbes nymphes sorties tout droit d'un rêve'' ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent simultanément de rire à la remarque fulgurante d'Ienzo, tandis que le roux prenait une moue dépitée.

« Mais Isa a le nez coincé dans son bouquin, Braig les ferait fuir à coups sûr et on sait tous ici que c'est pas la cam de Terra, Ven et Aqua. Allez mec je t'en supplie, tu es mon dernier espoir !

— Non c'est non, et tu ferais mieux de te trouver des passes-temps moins frivoles si tu veux bien commencer ton année scolaire, rétorqua sèchement l'adolescent avant de retourner sous l'imposant parasol aux côtés d'Isa et d'ouvrir un livre de Mathématiques.

— Mais on est à peine à la mi-juillet ! Et puis tu m'expliques l'intérêt de choisir la filière L si c'est pour prendre option Mathématiques ?!

— C'est intéressant et extrêmement bon pour l'esprit. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'aimerai terminer d'étudier ces équations du Second degré si tu le permets. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de l'autre et se replongea aussitôt dans sa lecture, l'air complètement absorbé en à peine quelques secondes, et Lea poussa un profond soupir.

« Bon sang c'était bien la peine de nous inviter tous les six dans cette superbe propriété à Atlantica qui sert de résidence secondaire à ta famille depuis des générations si c'est pour passer le mois coincé dans tes bouquins, protesta-t-il une dernière fois avant de bruyamment s'exclamer : Enfin bref, c'est pas tout ça mais je m'ennuie ! Qui vient se baigner avec moi ? »

Aqua et Braig acceptèrent sa proposition sans hésitation tandis que les quatre autres refusèrent tranquillement, Isa et Ienzo pour les raisons précédemment citées, Ventus car il se sentait présentement plus enclin à dormir tout l'après-midi qu'à aller nager et Terra pour une raison qu'il refusa de donner et lui valut de nombreuses boutades avant que les trois adolescents ne se dirigent enfin vers l'eau.

Une fois ceux-ci hors de portée de voix, Ventus bascula lourdement en arrière les bras en croix et ferma les yeux, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le bruit des vagues tandis qu'il repensait aux semaines qui avaient précédé leur départ pour des contrées plus chaudes.

Il y avait tout d'abord eut comme Lea l'avait précisé les Bacs de Français, Histoire-Géographie et Sciences en ce qui les concernait, qui s'étaient d'ailleurs plutôt bien passés dans l'ensemble, mais également pour ce qui était d'Aqua, Terra et Braig leurs toutes dernières épreuves de la filière ES, et si la jeune femme s'en était sortie comme tout son entourage s'y attendait avec une excellente moyenne et la mention Très Bien en poche, les deux adolescents se trouvaient fort satisfaits des 13/20 qu'ils avaient tous deux récoltés. Un grand moment d'allégresse générale donc.

Les procédures judiciaires en ce qui concernait son séjour prochain dans la famille de Cloud avançaient elles aussi à bon train maintenant que son oncle avait abandonné l'idée de s'y opposer, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cela retirait une épine monumentale du pied de son frère aîné qui devait gérer à la fois un déménagement et une femme enceinte de huit mois. Cloud avait droit à sa sympathie la plus profonde, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il regrettait de ne pas se trouver à ses côtés pour le moment. Il s'amusait bien trop en compagnie des autres pour ce qui étaient ses premières vraies vacances entre amis pour cela.

« Tu vas prendre un coup de soleil si tu reste allongé là sans bouger. »

Ventus entrouvrit un œil paresseux et répondit d'un ton tout aussi traînant :

« Déjà mis de la crème il y a deux heures. Et puis c'est pas grave, ça réchauffe. »

Ventus pensait sincèrement que Terra allait en rester là, aussi fut-il grandement surpris lorsque quelque chose de glacé entra en contact avec ses joues et y fut étalé avec vigueur, entraînant un long flot de protestations.

« Mais arrête enfin, tu n'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache ! À moins que tu te serves de ça comme d'un simple prétexte, auquel cas laisse-moi te dire à quel point c'est mesquin, conclut le blond.

— D'une ça ne peut pas te faire de mal d'observer les règles de base d'une journée passée au soleil en toute sécurité, et de deux je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités si je veux pouvoir te toucher. »

Terra avait énoncé cela avec tellement de calme que Ventus crut d'abord avoir mal entendu, mais lorsque l'information remonta enfin jusqu'à son cerveau, il piqua un fard monumentale sous le regard grandement satisfait de plus âgé.

« Et... Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire l'année prochaine alors ? demanda le blond afin de changer rapidement de sujet. »

L'expression de Terra redevint aussitôt plus grave, et Ventus se demanda s'il ne venait pas de commettre une bourde.

« Mon père aimerait que je reprenne le Dojo, et je dois avouer que l'idée me tente énormément.

— C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? demanda prudemment le blond.

— Oui. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il y a évidemment des études à poursuivre auparavant, et que le meilleur endroit qui ait accepté ma candidature se trouve au centre de Space Paranoids.

—...C'est à une bonne centaine de kilomètres du Jardin Radieux ça, non ?

— À peu près, oui. »

Une vague de tristesse incontrôlable submergea aussitôt l'adolescent, qui fit pourtant son possible pour que ça ne soit pas trop évident, ne tenant pas à mettre Terra mal à l'aide.

Ça faisait une sacré distance, même avec les trains dont les billets restaient encore très onéreux. Il serait sans aucun doute difficile pour les deux de se voir durant cette période, et cette simple pensée lui paraissait alors insupportable.

« Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, finit-il par lâcher après un silence prolongé. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'étaient les mots en eux-même ou bien la sincérité avec laquelle il les avait prononcés, mais toujours est-il qu'après quelques instants passés à se regarder avec intensité, tous deux se rapprochèrent simultanément jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres entrent en contact avec force, les isolant complètement du monde extérieur et des regards réprobateurs de leurs voisins de serviette les plus proches.

Ils furent cependant peu à peu ramener à la réalité par les cris de joie et d'encouragements mêlés de leurs trois amis restés dans l'eau, tandis qu'Isa et Ienzo se contentaient de les contempler d'un air satisfait.

« Je crois qu'ils sont contents, constata simplement Terra.

— Pas autant que moi, rétorqua le blond avant de reprendre leur précédente activité avec plus de conviction encore, entraînant rapidement l'autre avec lui. »

Du moins jusqu'à ce que qu'un sonore raclement de gorge ne se fasse entendre.

« Écoutez les gars, personnellement ce que vous faîtes est le cadet de mes soucis et c'est même plutôt une bonne chose, mais j'apprécierai malgré tout qu'on ne se fasse pas virer de la plage par un groupe de vieilles peaux de vache coincées, commenta Ienzo. »

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent simultanément et purent constater qu'en effet, certaines mères de famille semblaient prêtes à venir leur communiquer le fond de leur pensée avec autre chose que des mots, et bien que leur opinion comptait bien moins que c'était le cas il y a quelques mois, ce serait tout de même dommage d'être obligés d'écourter cette belle journée pour des conneries.

C'est forts de cette conviction que Terra et Ventus rétablirent une distance considérée comme plus décente entre eux malgré leurs doigts toujours étroitement entrelacés, et après avoir étouffé un discret bâillement, le blond se rallongea au soleil en entraînant l'autre à sa suite, héritant ainsi au passage d'un fort confortable oreiller.

Ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre quand vint l'heure de rentrer, récoltant par la même de nombreuses remarques plus ou moins politiquement correctes de la part de Braig et Lea, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de passer le reste de la soirée constamment dans le champ de vision l'un de l'autre, comme il en fut également le cas pour le reste de leur séjour à Atlantica ainsi que les deux premières semaines du mois d'août.

Il est pourtant communément admis que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et c'est ainsi qu'il fut bientôt temps pour Ventus de commencer à rassembler ses affaires et faire ses cartons afin d'entamer son déménagement chez son frère, tandis que Terra devait en faire de même pour pouvoir s'installer dans son studio fraîchement trouvé à Space Paranoids.

Cela ne les empêcha bien sûr pas de passer du temps ensemble, mais moins qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité avant qu'il ne soit temps de se dire au revoir pour une durée indéterminée, en l'occurrence le jour où le plus âgé devait quitter définitivement la ville.

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que Ventus accompagna Terra à la gare avec leur petit groupe d'amis en une cette radieuse journée d'été, complètement hermétique aux tentatives de ces derniers pour lui remonter le moral.

« Et puis de toute façon je vois pas pourquoi vous en faites toute une histoire, moi aussi je m'en vais et ça n'a pas l'air de plus vous chagriner que ça ! s'exclama soudainement Braig alors que tous patientaient sur le quai.

— Braig, dois-je te rappeler que la Faculté de la Forteresse Oubliée se trouve effectivement dans la ville de la Forteresse Oubliée, soit à environ vingt minutes en voiture du Jardin Radieux ? demanda Isa d'un ton sec.

—...Ouais en fait laissez tomber.

— Voilà. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter grand chose d'autre, le train entrant enfin en gare et le chef de quai annonçant bruyamment les quelques huit minutes d'arrêt qu'il leur restait.

Après avoir brièvement dit au revoir à leurs amis, Terra s'approcha ensuite de Ventus, l'air de ne pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

« Fais bon voyage ! se força le blond à lancer avec enthousiasme.

— Ven... »

Terra lâcha subitement la valise qu'il tenait à la main et enlaça l'autre garçon avec force, étreinte que lui rendit Ventus avec tout autant de vigueur une fois sa surprise passée.

Après tout, il était encore rare que ce soit le plus âgé qui initie ce genre de geste affectueux en public, et quelque part, c'était ce qui lui réchauffait le plus le cœur.

« Je t'aime... entendit-il soudain chuchoté au creux de son oreille. »

Ventus écarquilla les yeux, le souffle littéralement coupé pendant quelques instants.

« M-Moi aussi, finit-il enfin par répondre, et Terra sourit brillamment.

— Ça ne sera pas si long tu verras, je serais revenu avant même que tu aies le temps de t'apercevoir que je ne suis pas là, reprit ensuite plus haut l'adolescent.

— Oh j'en doute, mais je pense avoir de quoi suffisamment m'occuper ici pour trouver le temps moins long.

— Tant mieux. Un puissant coup de sifflet retentit. Ça, je crois que ça veut dire que je vais devoir y aller, reprit Terra.

— Prends soin de toi. Et ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas ! ajouta Ventus avec un sourire sincère cette fois-ci, et Terra rit doucement.

— C'est promis. »

Il se pencha ensuite une dernière fois et embrassa chastement le blond, avant de devoir monter à bord poussé par un contrôleur à l'air mécontent.

« À bientôt ! cria-t-il malgré tout juste avant que les portes ne se referment et que, quelques instants plus tard, le train ne commence à prendre de la vitesse. »

Contrairement à ce que Ventus avait d'abord pensé, le regarder disparaître à l'horizon ne fut pas aussi pénible que ce qu'il avait envisagé.

Parce qu'en le regardant s'éloigner, l'adolescent pensa aux événements de l'année écoulée et à ceux de l'année à venir, sans aucun doute à nouveau une année scolaire emplie de joie et de bonne humeur entouré de gens qu'il appréciait.

Une année scolaire au terme de laquelle il lui faudrait à son tour choisir une Université où poursuivre ses études.

Il sourit doucement.

« À très bientôt. »

oooOOOooo

Voilà voilà, épilogue la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien. Ça fait bizarre quand même de se dire que cette toute première fic longue va s'achever, mais je peux pas dire que j'en sois fâchée (x

Bref, bonne fin de journée à tous et à la prochaine !


	14. Épilogue

A/N : Vala vala, c'est la fin comme on dit. Merci à ma Fougère préférée pour la relecture, et bon dernier chapitre à ceux qui le liront o/

Épilogue

Deux ans plus tard

C'est le corps alourdi par les courbatures et la fatigue que Ventus pénétra dans son somptueux 20 mètres carré ce soir-là, échappant ainsi aux rues bruyantes et emplies de neige à moitié fondue.

Certes il avait fini par plus ou moins s'habituer à l'effervescence perpétuelle de Space Paranoids, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'y rester dehors en plein mois de décembre à presque dix heures du soir était agréable, loin de là.

« _Non mais quelle idée aussi, d'avoir choisi le dernier train pour rentrer,_ se réprimanda-t-il mentalement pour ce qui lui sembla être la 54ème fois de la journée. _C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça juste pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Cloud, Tifa et les deux ''merveilles'' le jour de noël. »_

Ah, les deux ''merveilles''...

Du moins d'après leurs parents. D'après Ventus, ses deux neveux étaient surtout pour le moment deux sales mômes âgés d'un an et demi qui s'amusaient à tester les limites de leur entourage, mais il s'efforçait de relativiser. Après tout lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas occupés à se chamailler ou à faire tourner le monde en bourrique, Sora et Roxas pouvaient se révéler être de véritables petits anges.

« _Deux petits anges qui ont failli réduire en cendres cette connerie de TP qu'on doit rendre à la rentrée,_ pensa-t-il avec ironie tout en lançant un regard peu amène au classeur dans lequel se trouvait le travail qu'il avait été contraint d'emmener afin de s'avancer. Certes ses études de Droit le passionnaient, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que lui non plus n'avait pas de limites.

Limites qu'Ienzo et Isa ne semblaient pas connaître, étant donné que pour ce qu'il en savait par le biais de Lea, les deux jeunes hommes passaient leurs journées le nez plongé dans leurs bouquins.

« Encore heureux qu'ils m'aient moi pour les dérider un peu ! s'était joyeusement exclamé le roux avant que son téléphone portable ne lui soit sans préavis confisqué par son meilleur ami. »

Ventus sourit à cette pensée, puis s'étira longuement avant de commencer à défaire son sac. Outre les vêtements et autres nécessaires de toilette s'y trouvaient également les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu cette année, avec à sa grande surprise un petit paquet en provenance de la Ville de Traverse de la part de son cher cousin.

Certes cette boîte de préservatifs – bien que d'après les dires de l'étiquette, procurateurs d'encore plus de plaisir – n'était sans doute pas le cadeau le plus commun qui soit, mais le fait que Vanitas ait pris le temps de lui envoyer quelque chose le touchait malgré tout.

Parce que oui, il avait bien fallu que ce côté-ci de sa famille apprenne lui aussi un jour la relation qui commençait à se tisser avec une certaine personne. Ventus aurait donné cher pour voir la tête que Xehanort avait du faire, mais que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

« _Comme un petit ami qui ne rentre pas seulement demain matin en me laissant seul pour la nuit par exemple,_ pensa-t-il avec humeur, avant de relativiser. »

Après tout Terra aussi avait des obligations familiales, et vu le peu qu'il avait été capable d'entendre au téléphone lors de leur dernière communication, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une partie de plaisir, loin de là.

Raison de plus pour le consoler comme il se doit lors de son retour, se dit-il avant de s'écrouler sur le vieux sommier qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer chez l'une des tantes de Terra, rêvant avec impatience au lendemain.

oooOOOooo

Ce fut un juron poussé avec force qui fit brusquement émerger Ventus des bras de Morphée, et après quelques instants de flottement où il se demanda en premier lieu qui il était et où il pouvait bien se trouver, il attrapa rapidement un T-shirt laissé à l'abandon au pied du lit et sortit prudemment de la chambre, se demandant ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à prononcer autant de menaces de mort à à peine huit heures du matin.

C'est donc avec circonspection qu'il tomba dans le salon sur un Terra regardant le meuble télé comme si ce dernier avait tué toute sa famille, son sac encore en bandoulière et son épaisse veste noire toujours sur les épaules.

« Euh... Tout va bien ? finit-il par demander en voyant que l'autre ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. »

Terra leva brusquement le regard à ces mots et son expression se radoucit quelque peu à la vue de son petit ami, ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de déclarer avec véhémence :

« Me suis pris l'orteil dans cette saloperie en cherchant l'interrupteur. »

— Encore ?! Bon sang Terra ça fait presque trois ans que tu vis ici, tu devrais commencer à savoir où se trouve chaque objet, non ?

— Ah non ne commence pas, vu les quatre jours que je viens de passer, je t'interdis de faire ce genre de remarques !

—...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ventus d'un ton plus doux.

— Il s'est passé qu'outre le fait de devoir passer quatre jours avec la mania du fouet qui me sert de belle-mère – non mais sérieusement, c'est à se demander si mon père ne l'a pas épousée juste pour ça au final ! – il a aussi fallu que je joue au Blitzball sans une putain d'interruption avec ses deux gosses du soir au matin ! Bon sang vu l'énergie qu'ils ont à revendre, c'est à se demander à quoi Quistis drogue Wakka et Tidus ! »

Son laïus terminé, Terra s'écroula lourdement sur le canapé, rapidement suivi du blond.

« Ils ont 11 et 10 ans, essaye de les comprendre : tu es un peu comme le grand frère qu'ils n'ont jamais eu.

— J'aurai quand même préféré qu'elle leur donne le leur, marmonna-t-il, l'air boudeur, avant de demander : Et toi alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »

L'expression de Ventus fut tout ce dont Terra eut besoin pour répondre à sa question, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Déjà que le blond avait eu du mal à terminer sainement son année de Terminale au milieu des pleurs et des nombreuses sollicitations de ses neveux, il pouvait comprendre que le plus jeune sature légèrement.

« Allez ne sois pas si pessimiste, vois au moins le côté positif de la chose : c'est fini jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Tidus !

— Dans trois mois donc, c'est encore trop tôt, se plaignit à nouveau Terra.

— Hum, tu as reçu de belles choses !

— Tu parles, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre le vieux pull moche tricoté à la main et la paire de chaussettes ornées de guirlandes.

— Tu as pu revoir ta précieuse famille ?

— Très sincèrement, je préférerai presque qu'elle reste éloignée de moi lors de telles occasions.

— Tu es enfin rentré à la maison. »

Un frisson remonta le long du dos du châtain face au ton que Ventus venait d'employer, et il tourna lentement la tête vers ce dernier.

Le blond lui lançait présentement un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, un regard qui l'avait la première fois complètement abasourdi tant il avait de Ventus l'image d'un garçon naïf et innocent. Il avait pourtant pu découvrir au fil des mois que c'était bien loin d'être le cas, mais là n'était pour le moment pas la question.

« Ven... commença-t-il faiblement. »

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, les lèvres du blond étant venues se poser doucement sur les siennes. Le contact ne resta pourtant pas chaste bien longtemps, et c'est seulement lorsque Ventus délaissa sa bouche au profit de son cou qu'il vint à l'esprit de Terra de protester.

« É-Écoute Ven, je viens juste de rentrer, j'ai encore pas mal de rangement à faire et... Oh putain ! »

Il sentit le plus jeune sourire à l'entente de son juron puis reprendre sans attendre là où il s'était arrêté, s'appliquant particulièrement sur la zone qui avait produit un tel effet.

« J'ai envie de toi... commença-t-il à susurrer au creux de son oreille, et Terra frissonna à nouveau. Quatre jours au milieu de gamins bruyants et te sachant à seulement quelques pâtés de maison sans pouvoir aller te rejoindre, c'est juste trop. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sensuel en voyant l'autre près à céder d'un instant à l'autre.

— Pervers, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, avant que Terra ne le renverse brusquement sur le canapé et ne l'embrasse furieusement, ravissant son compagnon. »

Ce dernier ne se laissa cependant pas faire bien longtemps et se redressa après quelques instants, reprenant rapidement le contrôle de leur échange. Ce fut bientôt Terra qui se retrouva allongé sous lui et le blond commença à lentement défaire les boutons de la chemise de l'autre un à un, s'amusant à jouer avec sa patience en se contentant de quelques caresses çà et là.

Lorsque Terra ne fut plus que grognements de frustration, Ventus décida d'enfin passer aux choses sérieuses, et bien que son petit ami n'aie pas vraiment l'habitude de se laisser faire ainsi, les cris qui résonnèrent dans tout l'appartement durant le long moment que dura leurs ébats furent tout ce dont Ventus eut besoin pour savoir que ce serait une expérience à renouveler.

Et de préférence rapidement.

« Tu es un véritable petit démon, parvint enfin à articuler Terra après avoir repris son souffle, et Ventus éclata de rire.

— Ose me dire que ça te déplaît.

— Certainement pas. Mais je me demande ce que penserait ce cher Cloud s'il savait ce de quoi son adorable petit frère est capable.

— Bah, je doute qu'il s'en formalise plus que ça. Enfin je crois, répondit Ventus, indécis, avant d'étouffer un long bâillement.

— Pas beaucoup dormi ? s'enquit aussitôt Terra.

— Non, les voisins du dessus qui se sont engueulés jusqu'à deux heures du matin et les pompiers qui sont intervenus dans l'immeuble d'en face aux alentours de quatre heures. On peut pas vraiment dire que ça ait été une nuit très reposante, mais c'est pas très grave. Maintenant que tu es là, je suis sûr que j'aurai de quoi m'occuper si jamais il n'y a pas moyen de dormir, répondit Ventus avant de fermer les yeux, l'air serein. »

Au fond la vie n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus simple qui soit, mais tant que l'on trouvait les bonnes personnes avec qui la partager, tout devenait tout de suite bien plus simple, n'est-ce pas ?

oooOOOFinOOOooo

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai enfin terminé cette chose (x

Enfin bref, merci aux personnes qui ont lue cette Fic jusqu'au bout et encore plus à celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais prendre le temps de bosser sur les trois quatre OS FMA qui refusent de quitter ma tête pour le moment, mais je m'attaquerai ensuite à une Fic longue sur KH et un pairing qui me tient extrêmement à cœur, mais d'ici là portez-vous bien et à la prochaine !

**Edit du on verra quel jour/04/15 :** on m'a plusieurs fois posé la question à la fin de cette fic mais je ne pense sincèrement pas écrire un texte entier pour l'expliquer un jour, aussi vais-je y répondre ici : en ce qui concerne le changement de comportement de Vanitas, dans ma tête il a tout simplement commencé à enfin prendre conscience de ses actes après que Ventus l'ait frappé et a décidé de se calmer en constatant à quel point il était en train de le briser émotionnellement. Voilà voilà, c'est ce que j'en pense mais vous êtes tout à fait libre d'imaginer autre chose hein, rien ne vous en empêchera jamais o/


End file.
